Brother Can Not Be Lovers
by Riyuki18
Summary: Neji kalap! Dia melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan pada Sai! Itachi berusaha mencari Sai di sekolah, apa dia bisa sampai tepat waktu sebelum terjadi hal yang 'iya-iya? Itachi yang bermasalah dengan Ayame tapi kenapa Sai yang jadi ikut keseret-seret masalah? Warn BXB, Sho-ai. Chapter update.
1. Chapter 1

Riku : Request fic buat adik kami yang akan segera ultah (masih satu minggu lagi sih, tapi gue buat duluan). Jujur ini pertama kali gue bikin cerita dengan tema seperti ini, dan gue lebih banyak dibantu Yuki soal ide. Ugh, buat adek gue semoga puas bacanya (dan jangan paksa gue bikin adegan yang aneh-aneh!). Enjoy it.

**Warning : T rate, Sho-ai, bahasa yang gak baku.**

Genres : Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst/Hurt/comfort/School-life.

Pairing : NarutoXItachi/NarutoXSai/NarutoXSasuke (gue gak tau dah bakal gimana nanti akhirnya).

Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Main idea from Yuki.

**Brother Can not Be Lovers**

**~PROLOG~  
**

.

.

Hai, nama gue Naruto. Lebih lengkapnya Namikaze Naruto. Tahun ini gue berusia genap enam belas tahun, dan gue duduk dibangku SMA tingkat pertama sekarang. Gue itu kata orang-orang gak pernah bisa diem, terlalu hyperaktif dan ekspresif, tapi banyak yang bilang gue ini manis loh! Hehehehe, meski gue gak suka dibilang manis tapi gue menysukuri aja deh. Gue itu suka banget sama yang namanya olahraga! Basket? Bola? Tenis? Apapun deh gue suka sama yang berbau olahraga, dan niatnya sih gue nanti mau masuk klub basket bareng sama Kiba, nah Kiba ini sohib gue dari gue SD, anaknya gokil dan gak jauh beda dari gue.

Tentang kehidupan gue? Gue itu hidup di keluarga sederhana, ibu gue namanya Kushina Uzumaki yang berubah nama jadi Namikaze Kushina, dan ayah gue Namikaze Minato. Kedua orang tua gue itu pembisnis. Ayah gue buka restoran di tengah kota Konohagakure dan udah cukup terkenal, dan ibu gue buka usaha perhiasaan dan termasuk jenis perhiasan yang sering dicari! Oh, ya ibu gue itu merangkap jadi model loh. Tapi setahun yang lalu ayah gue meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, dan ibu gue berhenti jadi model buat nerusin restoran ayah gue di Konoha. Tapi ada yang penting dari itu! setelah selama satu tahun menjanda, ibu gue tau-tau ngasih kabar kalau dia pengen nikah lagi sama seorang DUDA DENGAN TIGA ORANG ANAK! Dudanya itu bekas suami sohibnya ibu gue yang dulunya juga model dan mereka berniat untuk menikah minggu depan.

**Flashback**

_"APAAAAA? KAA-SAN MAU NIKAH LAGI?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang nyaris copot dia melotot lebar ke arah ibunya._

_"Hehehe, iyah! Ibu akan menikah dengan Fugaku Uchiha, itu loh suaminya sahabat ibu dulu yang tinggal di Sunagakure!" jawab sang ibu sambil terkekeh dengan wajah merona._

_"Kenapa gak bilang-bilang?" tanya Naruto dengan muka cemberut, sedikit kesal karena ibunya punya rencana tapi gak bilang dia dulu._

_"Dan kami akan menikah minggu depan!" sambung ibunya dengan senyum sumringah._

_"APAAAAAA?" teriak Naruto dengan shock, gak menyangka kalau ibunya malah sudah menyiapkan pesta pernikahannya minggu depan._

**End flashback.**

Jadi disinilah gue! Terperangkap di dalam pesta pernikahan ibu gue sendiri! Bukannya gue gak suka kalau ibu gue nikah lagi, cuma gue ngerasa ini terlalu cepat dan gue gak tau deh apa gue bakalan akur sama ketiga 'saudara' gue nantinya? Kalau dilihat-lihat sih mereka semua ramah kecuali dia, Sasuke Uchiha. Gue gak tau apa salah gue, tapi dia jutek banget sama gue, dan matanya itu bikin gue kesel! Pengen banget gue colok itu mata hahahahaha… Hah… Tapi ya sudahlah, toh gue seneng kalau liat ibu gue bahagia, dengan begitu gue gak akan melihat dia nangis lagi tiap malem gara-gara selalu inget sama ayah gue.

Esoknya...

.

.

Yap, mulai hari ini gue bakalan tinggal di Sunagakure bersama dengan keluarga baru gue. Hari ini gue dateng sendiri, karena ibu gue masih ada urusan bisnis di Konoha. Aduh, gue jadi geg-gedan gini...

"Selamat datang Naruto!" Fugaku tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan Naruto sambil menyambut putra barunya.

"Te-terima kasih… Tapi apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang senyum dipaksakan melihat betapa meriahnya sang ayah angkat menyambut kedatangannya. Pake acara tebar-tebar bunga sama nyalain petasan pula! Yang lebih parahnya di depan pintu ada tulisan dengan ukuran super gede yang mencolok yang menuliskan 'SELAMAT DATANG PUTRAKU TERCINTA'. Pengen rasanya dia lompat ke jurang atau nyebur ke sumur saat itu juga.

"Nah, ayo masuk! Jangan sungkan-sungkan!" Fugaku segera menyeret Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati berteriak 'SOMEBODY HELP ME!'.

-ooo-

Saat ini Naruto sudah duduk di meja makan bersama dengan semua keluarga Uchiha lengkap.

"Silahkan dinikmati makanannya ya! Ini semua ayah yang masak loh, hohohoho!" Fugaku tertawa dengan bangga, soal masakan dia memang ahlinya! Dia menyuruh Naruto untuk mencicipi masakan buatannya, berharap sang anak terkesan.

"Ba-baiklah… " Naruto tentu tidak enak untuk menolak, dia langsung mencomot salah satu sushi yang terhias indah di atas meja makan.

TAK!.

Tapi saat itu juga ada sebuah sumpit lain yang sepertinya juga hendak mengambil sushi yang sama dengan yang ingin diambil Naruto.

"Ini sushiku." Kata seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha, anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara Uchiha. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menantang, bikin darah Naruto naik ke kepala dengan seketika.

'_Huh! Apa-apaan dia, menyebalkan!' _ketus Naruto dalam hati, tapi untuk kali ini dia lebih memilih mengalah. Dia tidak ingin membuat keributan dihari pertamanya dirumah Uchiha ini. _'Sudahlah, Naruto… Sabar-sabar… '_ Naruto menghela napas dengan sabar dan memindahkan sumpitnya ke makanan lain. Tapi lagi-lagi sumpit Sasuke juga berada di tempat yang sama.

TAK!.

"Tempura itu milikku." Katanya Lagi sambil mencomot tempura itu dengan cepat. Naruto hanya bisa menahan sabar dan mencoba mengambil tempura yang lain tapi…

_Set… Set… Set…_

Dengan cepat sumpit Sasuke beraksi dan melalap habis tempura tersebut. Naruto menatap geram pada Sasuke, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya makan dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan Naruto.

'_Gue harus bisa sabar! Mending minum aja deh… '_ batin Naruto yang terus-menerus mengingatkan dirinya untuk sabar agar tidak kena hasutan setan.

_Grab…_

Yah, ternyata saat Naruto ingin mengambil minuman ada sebuah tangan yang juga memegang gelas dari minuman itu.

"Kau ini suka sekali mengambil punya orang lain ya," ucap Sasuke datar sambil memberikan tatapan yang menurut Naruto sangat menyebalkan. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke langsung meminum habis minuman itu dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan makan.

"Hey! Apa yang kau bicarakan hah? Bicara seperti itu pada dirimu sendiri!" teriak Naruto yang akhirnya sudah tak bisa menahan lagi urat emosi di kepalanya.

"Jangan berisik… Bodoh." Balas Sasuke yang masih sempat berbalik dan menghina Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat menyeringai sedikit lalu pergi dari sana.

"Apa katanya!" Naruto benar-benar sudah marah dan kepalanya mengeluarkan asap.

"Sudahlah Naruto, Sasuke memang begitu jangan kau pikirkan." Sambar anak tengah dari Uchiha yang bernama Sai. Dia tersenyum sedikit pada Naruto.

"Lagipula menghadapi Sasuke sama saja menghadapi orang gila kau tau, jadi diamkan saja." Timpal anak sulung Itachi Uchiha yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Hahahahaha, keluarga ini benar-benar harmonis!" kata Fugaku yang malah tertawa lebar dengan tidak elitnya.

'_Dari bagian mananya yang kau sebut harmonis?'_ batin ketiga orang yang ada disana sambil _sweatdrop_.

'_Hah… Apa benar semua akan baik-baik saja?'_ batin Naruto sambil menghela napas panjang, merasa tidak yakin mengenai nasibnya sendiri dengan keluarga barunya saat ini.

Bagaimana kisah kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya dengan keluarga barunya? Dan kenapa sikap Sasuke yang sepertinya memusuhi Naruto?.

**TBC…**

* * *

Riku : Ide sikap Fugaku yang berubah drastis kayak gitu adalah ide Yuki, dan hampir dichapter ini ide dari Yuki semua dan gue cuma manggut-manggut aja kayak orang dodol sambil ngetik. Dan kalau ada yang punya saran, ide, kritik silahkan kirim review atau PM. Dan gue tidak menerima flamer untuk fic kali ini, karena ini fic ulang tahun adik gue dan gue gak mau dikacaukan oleh seekor flamer. Pas dihari ultahnya dia bakalan buka fic ini dan dia baca.

Dan Yuki ada kemungkinan bisa kembali aktif menulis Oktober nanti (semoga gak ada halangan lagi), dia bilang makasih buat yang udah ngikutin Neverland dan cerita lainnya, salam Hugs for all of you.

.

.

**"Happy birthday to you!".**


	2. New Friend

Riku : Ini cerita pertama gue yang berbau Sho-ai. Ini gue buat untuk adek perempuan gue! Dengan inisial 'M' (Suki itu adek sepupu gue). Sorry kalau ceritanya aneh, dan jujur ini bener-bener genre di luar kekuasaan gue, karena gue gak biasa. Disini yang mau gue tonjolin itu perasaan tokohnya dan lebih fokus ke cerita (jadi yang baca jangan anggep yang aneh-aneh dulu). Disini gak akan ada LIME/LEMON jadi sorry kalo gue mengecewakan para fujoshi di luar sana (salah satunya adek gue), tapi cuma ini yang terbaik yang bisa gue ketik.

Warning : T rate, Sho-ai, bahasa kadang gak baku.

Genres : Romance/Drama/Humor/Hurt/Comfort/School-life.

Pairing : SasukeXNaruto/SaiXNaruto/ItachixNaruto.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh Naruto semuanya bukan punya gue tapi Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Brother Can Not Be Lovers**

**Chapter 1  
**

**New Friend  
**

**.**

**.**

**-ooo-**

Hai, nama gue Naruto Namikaze (16 tahun) dan mulai hari ini gue resmi menyandang nama Uchiha, karena ibu gue Namikaze Kushina yang sekarang menjadi Uchiha Kushina menikah dengan seorang duda bernama Fugaku Uchiha, dan memiliki tiga orang anak bernama Itachi Uchiha (21 tahun), Sai Uchiha (17 tahun) dan Sasuke Uchiha (16 tahun). Mereka semua baik kecuali Uchiha Sasuke! Dia sangat menyebalkan dan gue punya firasat buruk mengenai dirinya.

.

.

Senin pagi hari di keluarga Uchiha…

"Loh? Naruto kemana? Kenapa dia tidak ikut makan bersama kita?" tanya Fugaku di pagi itu yang bingung melihat Naruto belum bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah, Naruto itu memang kebiasaan sekali! Maaf ya, anak itu memang susah sekali bangun pagi. Aku akan segera membangunkannya," ucap Kushina yang sedikit tidak enak dengan Fugaku. Dengan cepat wanita cantik itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju kamar Naruto yang terletak di ujung lorong.

-ooo-

"Naruto! Ayo cepat bangun, mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" Kushina langsung saja menarik selimut Naruto dan berusaha untuk membangunkan anak pemalasnya itu. "Naruto ini hari pertamamu di sekolah baru, kan? Cepat bangun!" Kushina lalu mengguncang-guncangkan pemuda tersebut, berharap sang anak mau bangun dari tempat tidurnya tapi percuma, Naruto terus saja mendengkur. Kening Kushina mulai berkedut. Beberapa menit kemudian terjadi keributan dan jeritan suara Naruto dari ujung sana.

Kemudian…

.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu Naruto! Jangan sampai telat!" kata Kushina yang menyuruh Naruto untuk cepat menghabiskan sarapannya. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat mengangguk menurut dengan perkataan Kushina dan terlihat ada tingkatan benjol di atas kepalanya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan mangkuk makanannya, kemudian dia berdiri hendak keluar dari rumah.

"Sasuke kau tidak berangkat dengan Naruto?" tanya Fugaku yang heran melihat sikap putra bungsunya itu.

"Hari ini aku harus masuk lebih awal, ada seleksi pemilihan anggota basket. Aku pergi dulu." Jawab Sasuke dengan cuek, sebenarnya dia berbohong karena dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk ikut seleksi anggota tim basket. Dia hanya malas pergi berangkat sekolah dengan Naruto.

"Ah… Maafkan Sasuke ya, Kushina," ucap Fugaku yang jadi merasa tidak enak dengan Kushina atas sikap Sasuke barusan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Aku bisa mengerti kok." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum dan bisa memaklumi sikap Sasuke.

"Kushina kau memang sangat pengertian seperti Mikoto!" kata Fugaku sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kushina.

"Fugaku jangan begitu ah, diliat anak-anak aku jadi malu!" balas Kushina dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Sekarang keduanya malah asik bermesraan. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya!" kata Naruto yang memilih untuk segera berangkat daripada harus melihat kemesraan ibunya dengan ayah barunya yang belum layak jadi konsumsi anak seumuran dia.

"Eh? Sudah mau berangkat ya? Tapi apa kau tau jalan ke sekolah barumu?" tanya Fugaku yang sepertinya khawatir pada Naruto, takut kalau anak barunya itu nanti hilang di jalan.

"Naruto berangkat denganku saja." Sambar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu," ucap Fugaku dengan lega kalau ada Sai yang pergi dengan Naruto.

"Kami berangkat dulu!" Sai dan Naruto segera berpamitan pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

Naruto dan Sai keluar dari rumah. Keduanya berjalan bersama dan pergi menuju stasiun. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Naruto hanya berjalan di samping Sai tanpa banyak berkomentar. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengajak Sai berbicara karena diantara ketiga saudara Uchiha, Sai lah yang paling terlihat ramah dan sopan.

"Errr… E-eto… Sa-Sai… Bo-boleh tidak kalau aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Nii'?" akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri juga untuk bertanya pada Sai.

"Hm? Boleh saja, kenapa tidak?" balas Sai dengan ramah. Lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya melihat Naruto. Tampak pemuda di sebelahnya sedang tertunduk malu. Sai yang merasa gemas dengan sikap Naruto langsung mengacak rambut Naruto sambil berkata "Kau tidak usah sungkan kepadaku Naruto. Kau, kan sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami".

"Te-terima kasih!" jawab Naruto dengan senang, dia benar-benar bahagia sekali karena bisa diterima oleh Sai. _'Andai saja dia juga dapat menerimaku seperti ini… '_ batin Naruto yang secara tak sadar memikirkan Sasuke dan membandingkannya dengan Sai. _'Ah, kenapa aku harus memikirkan orang menyebalkan itu! Peduli apa sama dia?'_ batin Naruto lagi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Wah, kita hampir telat. Apa kau siap untuk lari Naruto?" kata Sai secara tiba-tiba sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Lari? Siapa takut!" balas Naruto yang malah bersemangat setelah mendengar ucapan Sai barusan.

"Kau siap? Satu… Dua… Tiga!" Sai memberi aba-aba dan dalam hitungan ketiga, mereka berdua segera berlari cepat menuju stasiun.

-ooo-

Di stasiun…

.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Aku yang menang!" kata Naruto mendeklarasikan kemenangannya meskipun napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan.

"Hah… Hah… Kau memang hebat Naruto… Hah… Hah… " balas Sai yang mengaku kalah dari Naruto. "Ayo cepat beli tiketnya, nanti antriannya keburu panjang!" Sai langsung menyambar tangan Naruto dan keduanya setengah berlari menuju loket tiket kereta api.

Setelah membeli tiket, keduanya segera berdiri dan menunggu datangnya kereta. Dan Naruto dari arah yang berlainan melihat seorang anak lain yang sepertinya juga sedang menunggu kereta. Kalau dilihat dari baju seragam anak itu, kelihatannya dia satu sekolah dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu memiliki kulit putih pucat dengan rambut merah yang cukup mencolok, sejak tadi anak itu terus menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Naruto penasaran saja.

"Sai-nii… " Naruto menarik lengan baju Sai yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sai sambil mengintip Naruto dari balik bukunya.

"Kau tau siapa anak itu?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah tempat anak itu berdiri tadi.

"Anak itu? Anak yang mana?" tanya Sai heran sambil mengernyitkan alis sambil mencari-cari anak yang dimaksud Naruto. "Aku tidak melihat siapapun disana Naruto," ucap Sai yang tidak melihat satu orang pun yang berdiri disana.

"He? Tadi ada kok disana!" balas Naruto yang kaget melihat anak itu sudah tidak ada. _'Kemana perginya ya?'_ batinnya bingung sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok tersebut.

_Perhatian… perhatian… Kereta dengan jurusan Sunagakure high school akan segera tiba. Harap bagi para penumpang untuk bersiap-siap dan jangan sampai melewati garis batas menunggu._

Terdengar suara dari mikrofon yang mengatakan kereta berikutnya akan segera tiba. Dan tak lama, kereta itu datang, meluncur cepat dari arah ujung kanan.

"Ayo cepat kita naik!" kata Sai yang kembali menarik Naruto untuk segera naik ke dalam.

_Ting…_

Pintu kereta terbuka, Naruto dan Sai segera masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hoaammzz… Akhirnya bisa duduk juga. Naruto bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai ya." Kata Sai yang langsung merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

"E-eh? S-Sai-nii… Sai-nii ayo bangun… " Naruto langsung kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Sai merebahkan kepalanya di atas bahunya. Karena tidak biasa, Naruto berusaha untuk membangunkan Sai tapi pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi kakaknya itu tidak terbangun juga. _'Hah… Ya sudahlah.'_ Batin Naruto yang merasa tidak tega melihat Sai. Dia melirik buku yang masih dalam pegangan Sai dan mengambil buku tersebut. _'Dia pasti belajar semalaman sampai mengantuk seperti ini… '_ Naruto membuka buku pelajaran Sai yang berisi rumus-rumus matekmatika, dia yakin sekali Sai kelelahan karena belajar sampai larut malam.

.

.

30 menit perjalanan akhirnya Naruto sampai juga dipemberhentian tujuannya.

"Sai-nii bangun, kita sudah sampai… Sai-nii… " dengan hati-hati Naruto membangunkan Sai, dia tak ingin sampai membuat pemuda di sebelahnya ini jadi terkejut.

"Hmm… Sudah sampai ya?" tanya Sai yang akhirnya terbangun juga. Dia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya. Dia terlihat masih setengah menguap. "Ayo kita turun." Katanya lagi yang langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengajak Naruto untuk turun.

-ooo-

Keduanya turun dari kereta dan masuk ke dalam stasiun. Naruto terus mengikuti Sai dan berjalan di sampingnya, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sekolah Sunagakure high school. Baru sampai depan gerbang pintu sekolah tiba-tiba saja Naruto dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan para anak perempuan yang ada disana.

"KYAAAA SAI-SAMA SUDAH DATANG!" begitulah kira-kira teriakan para gadis itu, dan Sai langsung melempar senyum kepada gadis-gadis itu.

"KYAAAAA~~" gadis-gadis itu semakin histeris saja melihat Sai tersenyum seperti itu. Naruto yang melihatnya mendadak jadi grogi, dia tidak menyangka kalau Sai itu banyak sekali penggemarnya. Diam-diam Naruto bergerak mundur ke belakang berusaha menjauh dari Sai.

"Jangan pergi dariku Naruto." Kata Sai yang mengetahuinya kalau Naruto berniat untuk memisahkan diri darinya. Dengan cepat Sai menarik tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. Naruto tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang pasti saat ini sudah menghiasi wajahnya saat ini.

'_Kenapa gue jadi deg-degan?'_ tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dengan bingung.

"Sai-sama, siapa anak ini? Kenapa dari tadi Sai-sama terus-menerus memegang tangannya?" tanya salah seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda dengan sulur poni yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Namanya adalah Uchiha Naruto dan dia adalah anak ke empat dari Uchiha, dia adikku!" jawab Sai sambil mendorong Naruto lebih maju ke depan dan merangkulnya dari belakangnya.

"Eh? Anak ke empat dari Uchiha? Kok kami belum pernah dengar ceritanya ya?" tanya gadis lain yang merasa yakin kalau anak laki-laki Uchiha itu hanya ada tiga orang.

"Ibunya Naruto menikah dengan ayahku, dan berganti nama menjadi Uchiha." Jawab Sai menjelaskan sedikit kenapa Naruto bisa hadir di tengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha. Semua gadis yang ada disana langsung ber'oooooh' ria sambil manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Ayo kita masuk Naruto!" Sai langsung saja kembali menyeret Naruto masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Tanpa Naruto sadari dari balik jendela terlihat Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan mata serius. Sesekali dia berdecih kesal melihat Naruto yang terlihat akrab dengan Sai.

"Siapa dia Sasuke?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut biru pucat yang sedang memainkan bola basket di sebelah Sasuke.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Balas Sasuke datar sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela dan kembali ke bangkunya. Suigetsu hanya mengernyitkan dahi dengan bingung.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Suigetsu bingung kepada Jugo.

"Mana kutau!" balas Jugo cuek sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ah, elo mah apa juga gak pernah ada yang lo tau!" sambar Suigetsu yang kesal dengan jawaban Jugo, dia melempar bola basket ke kepala Jugo membuat mengelus jidatnya yang memerah.

* * *

Di dalam kelas...

.

.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita akan kedatangan dua orang murid baru, silahkan masuk!" kata seorang guru berambut hitam pendek yang mengatakan kalau kelas mereka akan kedatangan murid baru.

Dari arah luar muncul Naruto juga seorang anak laki-laki lainnya yang tadi pagi dilihat Naruto di stasiun.

"Silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian pada teman-teman di kelas," ucap guru tersebut dengan ramah mempersilahkan kedua anak laki-laki itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing.

"Namaku Uchiha Naruto, aku pindahan dari Konohagakure. Mohon bantuannya!" kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan dirinya. Jujur dia sangat _nervous_ apalagi dengan tatapan teman-teman di kelasnya begitu dia menyebutkan nama Uchiha. Dapat terdengar bisik-bisik dari murid lainnya.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara, dan ini pertama kalinya aku bersekolah di sekolah umum seperti ini, jadi mohon bantuannya," ucap anak laki-laki itu yang ternyata bernama Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Gaara, Naruto. Kalian bisa duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di tengah sana." Shizune mempersilahkan Gaara dan Naruto untuk segera duduk sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada di tengah bagian belakang. Tanpa banyak bicara keduanya segera menuju bangku tersebut.

Pengalaman apa yang akan dialami Naruto di hari pertamanya sekolah? Dan apakah Naruto bisa berteman baik dengan teman sebangkunya yang bernama Gaara? Mengapa sikap Sasuke begitu tidak bersahabat dengan Naruto?

**TBC...**

* * *

Riku : Gue menerima semua saran, kritik, pendapat kirim review or PM. Dan untuk cerita ultah khusus untuk adek gue, gue gak menerima flame. Dan maaf kalo banyak typos, soalnya jujur gue ngetik ini dalam keadaan bad mood, gue lagi kesel karena gue itu lama banget dalam hal ngetik dan publish! Kesel sendiri jadinya... Dan thanks buat yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca cerita ini, siapapun anda.

Gue cuma mau mengingatkan mungkin cerita ini akan didominasi dengan pemeran cowok ketimbang pemeran ceweknya, buat yang gak suka bisa klik back. Dan untuk pair gue sendiri bingung, karena adek gue yang minta pair kayak gitu, akhir pairnya biarlah ditentukan oleh reader dan adek gue sendiri (nanti setelah dia baca) mau kayak gimana. Yang punya kandidat lain boleh PM gue.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	3. Who's Ayame

Warning : T rate, Sho-Ai, bahasa gue suka seenaknya.

Pairing : NarutoXSasuke/NarutoXSai/NarutoXItachi ( I still have no idea for the main pairing, need suggestion).

Disclaimer : They're belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Genres : Drama/Schoo-life/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor.

This fic dedicated for our lovely sister (she's a fujoshi, so she asking me to write Sho-Ai story).

My first Sho-Ai, enjoy it.

**Brothers Can Not Be Lovers**

**Chapter 2**

**(Who's Ayame?)**

**.**

**.**

"Uh, Gaara salam kenal ya! Dan mohon bantuannya!" kata Naruto berusaha untuk bersikap ramah pada teman sebangkunya, karena mulai sekarang dan kedepannya mereka bakalan jadi partner sebangku, tentu Naruto gak mau punya masalah sama teman barunya ini.

"Iya, mohon bantuannya juga." Balas Gaara dengan datar dan menatap Naruto sekilas, kemudian dia kembali memalingkan lagi wajahnya dari Naruto.

Selama di dalam kelas Gaara tak banyak bicara. Dia terlihat sangat fokus pada materi pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh guru mereka, sedangkan Naruto sudah asik menguap sejak tadi karena merasa bosan. Naruto melihat kesekeliling ruangan kelas dan melihat beberapa anak-anak di dalam kelas. Hampir sebagian dari mereka asik ngobrol sendiri sama teman sebangkunya kecuali dirinya.

_'Dia pendiam sekali… '_ Batin Naruto sambil melirik Gaara yang sedang asik mencatat.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Gaara yang tau kalau Naruto saat ini sedang memperhatikannya, meskipun dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku catatan serta papan tulis.

"Eh?" Naruto langsung kaget, tak menyangka kalau Gaara akan menyadarinya. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, hehehehe," ucap Naruto sambil cengengesan dan membatin _'Apa dia punya mata ketiga di belakang kepalanya itu?'._

"Kalau kau punya banyak waktu untuk melihatku, lebih baik kau gunakan untuk mencatat, karena aku tidak mau meminjamkan buku catatanku padamu." Balas Gaara dengan dingin.

"Huh… Iya-iya, gue bakal mencatat! Lagian siapa juga yang mau minjem buku catatan lo!" jawab Naruto sambil mendengus kesal, ternyata Gaara sama menyebalkannya seperti Sasuke.

-ooo-

_Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong…_

Akhirnya bel istirahat yang dinanti tiba juga setelah melewati dua jam penuh kesunyian. Semua murid berhamburan keluar buat menyerbu kantin sekolah pastinya, termasuk Naruto yang berniat untuk mencari makanan di bawah, karena tadi pagi dia makan hanya sedikit dan sekarang dia jadi kelaparan. Belum sempat Naruto merapihkan semua bukunya, tiba-tiba saja tiga orang gadis sudah menghampirinya.

"Hei Naruto, boleh ngobrol sebentar?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan bagian poninya yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya, tapi meskipun begitu tetap saja dia terlihat cantik.

"Ma-mau ngobrol apa ya?" tanya Naruto sedikit merasa grogi karena dikelilingi gadis-gadis.

"Sebelumnya kenalkan dulu, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Yang ini adalah Haruno Sakura dan yang satu lagi adalah Hyuuga Hinata." Ino langsung memperkenalkan dirinya juga kedua gadis lainnya pada Naruto.

"Hai." Balas gadis berambut _pink _yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto dengan sedikit angkuh.

"Sa-salam kenal Na-Naruto-kun… " Balas yang satunya lagi sedikit menunduk malu-malu, Naruto dapat melihat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Iya, salam kenal juga semuanya." Naruto juga membalas perkenalan itu dengan sedikit membungkuk, setidaknya dia berusaha bersikap sopan pada ketiga gadis itu.

"Hn." Gaara segera berlalu dari sana, sepertinya dia tidak ingin ikut campur ke dalam perbincangan basa-basi seperti itu. dengan gaya yang cuek dia melengos pergi keluar kelas.

"Huh, dasar tidak sopan!" desis Ino merasa sedikit kesal diacuhkan oleh Gaara, dan ini pertama kalinya ada anak laki-laki yang bisa cuek terhadap mereka. Ayolah, mereka bertiga adalah cewek paling popular di sekolah dan banyak cowok yang mengejar mereka. Sikap Gaara yang seperti itu sudah menjatuhkan harga diri mereka, tapi ya sudahlah, Ino bisa sedikit bersabar karena saat ini mereka bertiga punya misi penting.

"Katanya kalian tadi ingin bicara denganku?" tanya Naruto sedikit tidak sabar, dia benar-benar lapar saat ini dan ingin segera ke kantin sebelum makanannya habis dilalap murid-murid lain.

"Oh, iya-ya! Maaf!" balas Ino yang sepertinya kembali ingat akan tujuan awalnya mendekati Naruto. "Tadi saat perkenalan kami dengar kau bernama Naruto Uchiha, itu berarti kau satu keluarga dengan Uchiha bersaudara?" tanya Ino untuk memastikan dugaannya semoga yang dia maksud itu tidak salah.

"Iya, aku resmi menjadi satu keluarga dengan Uchiha bersaudara karena ibuku menikah dengan ayah mereka." Jawab Naruto menerangkan kenapa dia bisa menjadi saudara dari Uchiha.

"Hwaaa, bagus sekali kalau begitu!" tiba-tiba saja Ino menjerit senang, raut wajahnya terlihat bahagia, begitu juga dengan dua gadis lainnya yang tampak berbinar-binar.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Naruto yang mendadak saja punya perasaan tidak enak.

"Sebenarnya kami sedang mencari orang sepertimu untuk membantu kami!" sambar gadis berambut _pink_ itu sambil menggebrak meja, hampir saja jantung Naruto copot dibuatnya, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berubah menjadi antusias seperti ini.

"Membantu kalian? Membantu kalian untuk apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran, apa sih yang direncanakan ketiga gadis itu.

"Bantu kami sebagai perantara untuk mendekati Uchiha bersaudara, yah!" balas Ino langsung memasang _puppy_ _eyes _ke Naruto.

"A-apa? Ta-tapi… Gue harus bantu gimana?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Kau cukup jadi perantara kami saja, mudah kan? Tolonglah, soalnya kami bertiga sudah menyukai Uchiha bersaudara sejak lama! Pertama aku, aku sudah suka sama Sai sejak pertama kali melihatnya, lalu Sakura, dia menyukai Sasuke dan Hinata juga ingin sekali bisa dekat dengan Itachi. Jadi bantulah kami bertiga Naruto." Jelas Ino panjang lebar mengenai perasaan mereka terhadap ketiga Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Tapi kenapa tidak lakukan sendiri?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung kenapa harus membutuhkan perantara, mereka bertiga bisa dikatakan sangat cantik, pasti mudah bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan cowok manapun di sekolah termasuk Uchiha bersaudara, kan.

"Kalau kami bisa pasti sudah kami lakukan sendiri Naruto! Pokoknya kamu harus bantu kami!" timpal Sakura yang sedikit kesal dengan kelemotan otak Naruto dan sedikit memaksanya untuk membantu.

"Baiklah-baiklah akan kubantu!" jawab Naruto yang merasa sudah tak ada pilihan lain lagi. Dia tidak mau sampai cari perkara dengan ketiga cewek ini, karena dia masih teringat perkataan Shikamaru teman sekolahnya di Konohagakure, yang selalu bilang kalau wanita itu bisa sangat menakutkan kalau sedang marah. Jadi lebih baik dia menurut saja daripada jadi bulan-bulanan di kelas.

"Kau baik sekali Naruto! Terima kasih ya!" sambar Ino sambil menepuk tangannya dengan riang. Tak terasa mereka sudah mengobrol cukup lama sampai bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

_KRIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGG… KRIIIIIIINNNNGG!_

"Ah, kok sudah bel? Gue kan belum sempet makan!" gerutu Naruto dengan kesal.

_Kruyukkk…_

Perut Naruto berbunyi tanda dia saat ini benar-benar sangat membutuhkan asupan gizi.

"Aku lapar… " Keluhnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedang menagih untuk di isi makanan.

_Pluk…_

Sebuah roti dilemparkan ke atas meja oleh Gaara yang baru saja datang dari kantin.

"Kau lapar, kan? Makanlah," ucapnya memberikan roti itu kepada Naruto.

"He? Ini benar-benar untukku? Hwa, ternyata kau ini baik ya, Gaara!" seru Naruto dengan senang dan tak menyangka kalau Gaara akan membelikan roti untuknya.

"Cepat dihabiskan sebelum guru masuk ke kelas." Balas Gaara menyuruh Naruto untuk cepat memakannya sebelum pelajaran kembali dimulai.

_'Nyemm… Ini enak sekali… '_ Naruto memakan roti itu dengan senang. "Oh, iya Gaara. Tadi saat perkenalan aku mendengar kalau ini pertama kalinya kamu sekolah disekolahan umum, ya? Berarti selama ini kamu _home_ _schooling_?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit penasaran apa maksudnya dengan pertama kali sekolah di sekolahan umum.

"Yah, aku _home_ _schooling_." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Kenapa memilih _home_ _schooling_? Padahal lebih enak di sekolahan umum, kan? Di sekolah umum bisa punya banyak teman." Balas Naruto yang heran ternyata masih ada yang memilih untuk _home_ _schooling _daripada ke sekolahan umum.

"Aku tak butuh teman." Balas Gaara dengan dingin.

_'Kenapa dia aneh sekali?'_ batin Naruto yang merasa heran dengan perkataan Naruto barusan, dia tampak mengernyitkan dahi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Betulkan posisi dudukmu Naruto, gurunya sudah datang," ucap Gaara menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk dengan benar.

* * *

Pulangnya…

.

.

"Naruto!" muncul Sai yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kelas Naruto.

"Sai-nii!" balas Naruto langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sai dengan riang. Dengan setengah berlari Naruto segera menghampiri Sai di depan pintu kelas.

"Kok bisa tau kalau kelasku disini?" tanya Naruto yang bingung kenapa Sai bisa langsung tau ruangan kelasnya.

"Oh, tau dari Shizune-sensei. Kelasmu sudah selesai, kan? Ayo kita pulang!" kata Sai sambil menunjuk Shizune yang sudah berjalan agak jauh, dia lalu mengajak Naruto untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Tentu saja! Eh, tapi tunggu dulu!" balas Naruto dengan bersemangat, tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto kepikiran sama Gaara. Dia memutuskan untuk mengajak teman barunya itu untuk pulang bersama, jadi dia meminta Sai untuk menunggunya sebentar, dan dia lari lagi ke meja duduknya menemui Gaara.

"Gaara, kau mau pulang bersama kami?" tawar Naruto berharap Gaara mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Gaara yang sepertinya tidak berminat dengan ajakannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu segera menenteng tasnya dan pergi keluar kelas dan melewati Sai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tau.

Mendengar jawaban Gaara yang dingin terhadapnya membuat Naruto merasa kecewa. Dengan lunglai Naruto berjalan menuju arah Sai.

"Siapa dia?" Sai menanyakan Gaara kepada Naruto.

"Dia itu teman satu bangku… Tadinya aku ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama, tapi ternyata dia menolaknya… Hahhh... " Naruto menghela napas berat, tampak sekali gurat kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"Jangan sedih Naruto, kau bisa mengajaknya lain kali, kan? Ayo pulang!" ajak Sai sambil menepuk pelan kepala Naruto dengan lembut, dan perlakuan Sai ini membuat sebagian anak perempuan yang melihatnya jadi iri dengan posisi Naruto saat ini. Salah satunya Ino yang harus menggigit ujung dasinya.

"Hn… Kalian berdua sedang apa? Ayo pulang!" muncul Sasuke yang berada di depan kelasnya (kelas dia sebelahan sama kelas Naruto). Dia memanggil Sai dan juga Naruto dengan setengah berteriak.

"Sepertinya Sasuke udah gak sabar menunggu! Dia pasti sudah kangen rumah!" balas Sai setengah meledek Sasuke sambil senyum-senyum.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke dengan cuek lalu segera balik badan dan jalan duluan meninggalkan keduanya. Sai langsung mengejar Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto yang bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

-ooo-

Di perjalanan pulang…

.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu tadi di kelas Naruto?" tanya Sai di tengah perjalanan. Sepertinya dia berusaha mencairkan suasana diantara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Lumayan menyenangkan, dan aku dapat teman baru! Namanya Gaara, dia cukup baik walaupun sedikit pendiam," ujar Naruto yang mulai bercerita dengan semangat. Sai hanya mendengarkan celotehan Naruto dengan senyuman, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar sambil sesekali melihat Naruto yang terlihat begitu antusias.

"Gaara? Anak yang tadi, ya? kelihatannya dia satu tipe dengan Sasuke." Balas Sai sambil mengingat kembali anak berambut merah yang sempat berpapasan dengannya di depan pintu ruangan kelas.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang lain." Kata Sasuke dengan dingin, merasa tidak terima karena disamakan dengan orang lain.

"Dia tidak sama denganmu, karena Gaara jauh lebih baik darimu!" sambar Naruto sedikit ketus pada Sasuke. Menurutnya Gaara cukup bersahabat walaupun dia sedikit cuek dan pendiam, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang selalu bersikap dingin dan kasar padanya tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas.

"Paling-paling dia hanya orang bodoh yang mau berteman denganmu," sambung Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang cukup menusuk untuk Naruto.

"Cukup! Jangan menghina temanku!" akhirnya Naruto berteriak marah pada Sasuke. Kemudian dia berlari mendahului keduanya.

"Naruto tunggu! Sigh… Kau keterlaluan Sasuke!" kata Sai sambil menghela napas berat, lalu dia ikut berlari mengejar Naruto.

-ooo-

Naruto berlari terus meskipun Sai yang berada di belakangnya terus memanggilnya untuk berhenti. Untuk suatu alasan yang dia tak mengerti, Naruto berharap kalau yang mengejarnya adalah Sasuke untuk meminta maaf, tapi tampaknya itu hanyalah sebuah angan saja, karena Sasuke terlalu angkuh untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Aku pulang!" kata Naruto yang masih setengah berlari sambil membuka pintu pagar rumah. Dengan sedikit tergesa Naruto meraih kenop pintu, tapi ternyata pintu sudah terbuka dari dalam dan terlihat Itachi yang keluar dari dalam sambil memegang _handphone_. Tampaknya pemuda berambut panjang itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, Itachi terlihat sangat buru-buru sekali. Dia berlari menuju garasi dan melewati Naruto begitu saja seperti tak menyadari kehadirannya disana.

"Apa? Kenapa kau biarkan dia melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana!" setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi langsung memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian dia langsung memundurkan motornya dari garasi.

"Kau… Mau kemana Itachi?" tanya Sai yang sudah berdiri di samping Itachi. Dia melihat Itachi tak seperti biasanya, dia telihat panik dan kepanikannya tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Oh, Sai… Aku harus pergi ke rumah Ayame… Kau tau kan, kalau gadis itu suka nekat. Aku pergi dulu, ya." Jawab Itachi menjelaskan kalau dia ingin pergi ke rumah Ayame. Setelah Itu Itachi memakai helm merahnya dan langsung pergi.

'_Ada apa dengan Sai-nii… ?'_ batin Naruto bertanya bingung melihat Sai yang masih berdiri mematung di depan garasi menatap Itachi yang sudah pergi jauh. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat sedih.

"Sai-nii… " Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Sai tersenyum kembali, tapi dia bingung harus bicara apa, dan kata-katanya terputus di tengah jalan begitu saja.

"Ayo kita masuk Naruto," ucap Sai dengan lemah. Dengan langkah sedikit gontai pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Apa hubungan gadis yang bernama Ayame itu dengan Itachi? Dan apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa Itachi bisa sepanik itu? Lalu kenapa Sai terlihat begitu sedih begitu mendengar nama Ayame?.

**TBC…**

* * *

Riku : Ini bener-bener sesuatu yang masih baru buat gue, jadi yang punya pendapat, saran ataupun ide serta kritik jangan sungkan keluarkan semuanya bisa lewat review ataupun pendapat, yang mau usul untuk pair gue terima dengan tangan terbuka. Untuk pairing gue sendiri belum dapet gambaran bakalan gimana. Tapi inti dari fic ini mengisahkan tentang perasaan empat orang cowok yang terikat dalam suatu hubungan keluarga dan berusaha untuk melampaui batas-batas itu. Dan gue dengan tegas mengatakan **NO LIME/LEMON**, karena gue tak sanggup mengetik 'hal seperti itu' jadi buat adek gue, sorry banget kalau mengecewakan.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	4. What The Hell!

Warning : T rate, Sho-Ai, bahasa gue suka seenaknya.

Pairing : SasukeXNaruto/NarutoXSai/NarutoXItachi/ItachiXSai/Slight ItachiXAyame. (untuk pair selanjutnya silahkan baca aja sendiri).

Genres : Drama/Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer : They're belong to MK (Masashi Kishimoto).

My first Sho-Ai, request from my sister, please enjoy.

**Brothers Can Not Be Lovers**

**Chapter 3**

**(What the hell?)**

**.**

**.**

Begitu masuk ke dalam Sai langsung naik ke atas tangga menuju kamarnya, Naruto menatapnya dengan sedikit cemas. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menyusul Sai dan menanyakan keadaannya tapi dia tidak berani, dia takut dianggap terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Itachi kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja masuk, dia melihat kalau motor Itachi tak ada di garasi.

"Dia pergi ke tempat orang yang bernama Ayame-" baru saja Naruto menyebutkan nama Ayame, Sasuke langsung terlihat kesal. Dia berlari menuju ruangan tamu, hal ini membuat Naruto semakin bingung saja. Kenapa reaksi Sasuke sama anehnya dengan reaksi Sai saat mendengar nama Ayame disebut. Naruto mengintip Sasuke dari balik pintu.

"Ck, si bodoh itu… Apa dia masih berhubungan dengan orang itu?" terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berusaha untuk menelpon dan sepertinya dia sedang menelpon Itachi. Raut mukanya menandakan kalau dia sedang marah saat ini. "Kenapa tidak diangkat juga?" Sasuke terlihat mulai tak sabar. Dia kembali memencet nomor Itachi dengan agak kasar.

Kegiatan memencet-mencet nomor Itachi berlangsung sampai beberapa menit sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke merasa bosan sendiri karena tak adanya respon dari sang pemegang telpon.

"Sial!" omel Sasuke yang kemudian membanting gagang telponnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Mungkin Itachi sedang dalam perjalanan atau sedang sibuk… Jadi-" sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali mencoba menenangkan Sasuke yang sudah emosi itu, tapi omongannya diputus oleh Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Sedang sibuk kau bilang? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sibuk bersama dengan wanita yang sudah menyakitinya!" teriak Sasuke kepada Naruto dan meluapkannya kepada pemuda itu.

"A-aku kan sama sekali tidak tau… Aku hanya mencoba untuk-" balas Naruto dengan sedikit takut, dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan membentaknya seperti ini. Tapi lagi-lagi omongannya diputus dengan kasar oleh Sasuke lagi.

"Kau memang tidak tau apa-apa, karena kau bukan siapa-siapa! Jadi berhentilah bersikap sok tau seperti itu!" sambar Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja meluapkan emosinya kepada Naruto.

"… Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa disini… Aku minta maaf!" balas Naruto sambil menunduk tanpa berani menatap Sasuke, lalu pemuda itu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke disana.

"Ck… Kurasa aku tadi salah bicara… " Sasuka langsung menepuk keningnya karena baru menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan, sungguh sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto, dia benar-benar tidak sengaja. Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menyusul Naruto.

Disisi yang lain, Sai sedang mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya yang terasa lemas begitu dia tau Itachi pergi menemui Ayame.

"Itachi… " Gumam pemuda itu dengan lemah.

* * *

Di rumah kediaman Ayame...

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayame?" tanya Itachi yang akhirnya sampai juga di rumah Ayame. Disana sudah menunggu Konan dan Deidara yang sedang menjaga Ayame.

"Baguslah kau datang Itachi! Cepat temui Ayame!" kata Konan yang langsung menuntun Itachi untuk segera pergi ke kamar Ayame.

"Sejak tadi dia terus memanggil namamu Itachi" Deidara ikut menimpali perkataan Konan. Itachi hanya menoleh sedikit ke arah Deidara sambil mengerutkan kening, dalam pikiran Itachi saat ini adalah, Deidara berani sekali datang berdua bersama Konan saat ini, kalau sampai ketahuan Pein masalahnya pasti akan sangat runyam. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Konan berselingkuh dengan Deidara di belakang Pein. Itachi langsung menggeleng cepat, menjauhkan semua pikirannya tadi. Saat ini dia berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Ayame.

_Krieett…_

"Masuklah Itachi." Konan membuka pintu kamar tersebut sambil mempersilahkan Itachi untuk masuk ke dalam.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan agar tidak mengganggu gadis itu, tapi kelihatannya gadis itu sudah terbangun sejak tadi.

"Itachi!" begitu melihat Itachi di dalam, gadis berambut coklat itu berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, jangan banyak bergerak dulu!" sambar Itachi cepat dan langsung buru-buru menghampiri Ayame dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur. "Tolong pikirkanlah kesehatanmu," ucapnya lagi meminta Ayame untuk tidak keras kepala kali ini.

"Tidak… Yang terpenting adalah kau datang kemari menemuiku! Aku sangat merindukanmu, Itachi… " Balas gadis itu sambil memeluk Itachi secara tiba-tiba dan terlihat ada sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Ayame, kenapa kau harus melakukan ini semua? Apa kau ingin mati?" tanya Itachi kenapa gadis itu bisa sampai nekad mau bunuh diri segala, dan hal itu membuatnya cemas.

"Aku rela melakukan apapun asal itu bisa membawamu kembali padaku." Balas Ayame yang sekarang sedang memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan pelukan Itachi.

"Ayame… Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir… Aku kemari murni karena rasa cemasku sebagai seorang teman." Balas Itachi yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Ayame. "Tapi kulihat kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, jadi aku permisi dulu." Itachi bergegas bangkit dari posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidur Ayame. Saat dia mencoba untuk pergi tiba-tiba saja tangan Ayame merangkul tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kumohon jangan pergi Itachi… Aku masih sangat mencintaimu… Aku membutuhkanmu," ucap gadis itu sambil memeluk tangan Itachi dan sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Tapi perasaanku sudah hilang sejak lama… Maaf Ayame… " Itachi dengan pelan melepaskan pelukan Ayame dari tangannya, tapi gadis itu melakukan hal yang tak pernah terduga.

"Kenapa kau masih tak mau mengerti juga!" mendadak gadis itu berubah menjadi agresif. Dia menarik tubuh Itachi membuatnya terjatuh di atas tempat tidurnya, dan Ayame kini memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Itachi. "Aku melakukan ini semua agar kau mengerti perasaanku! Aku tak ingin penolakan! Aku ingin kita bisa kembali bersama… Aku bahkan sudah memutuskan hubunganku dari Hidan dan juga Sasori hanya agar aku bisa kembali bersamamu!" gadis itu berbicara panjang lebar sambil marah-marah dan juga sesekali terisak. Perasaannya kini sudah campur aduk antara kesal, kecewa dan sedih atas sikap Itachi yang kembali menolaknya.

"Yang memutuskan hubungan itu bukan kau, tapi Hidan dan Sasori sendiri yang melakukannya. Mereka tau kalau kau hanya bermain-main dengan mereka. Jadi berhentilah bersikap egois seperti ini Ayame!" balas Itachi yang sedikit geram. Dia memang sangat mencintai Ayame, tapi itu dulu sekali sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mempermainkan perasaannya. "Sekarang, aku minta jangan ganggu aku lagi!" sambungnya sambil mendorong Ayame agar gadis itu menjauh darinya. Itachi dengan cepat berdiri.

"Kau keterlaluan!" kata gadis itu yang menarik tangan Itachi dan menggigit keras tangannya sampai terluka.

"Argh… Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap bekas gigitan Ayame di tangannya yang sekarang mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan darah.

"Itu adalah sumpahku! Aku akan membuatmu tak akan pernah melupakanku, dan aku akan melukai siapapun yang berani mengambilmu dariku!" balas Ayame sambil mengucapkan janji untuk kembali memiliki Itachi apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau sakit!" Itachi tak mau lama-lama berada disana, dia langsung saja pergi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Ayame dari dalam.

Brak... !

Dengan kasar Itachi keluar dari kamar Ayame.

"Kalian berdua saja yang mengurusinya, aku sudah tak mau ikut campur lagi! Dan jangan pernah hubungi aku kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya!" kata Itachi yang terlihat sangat marah. Dengan langkah cepat pemuda itu meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

* * *

"Naruto, cepat buka pintunya!" kata Sasuke yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, berharap Naruto segera membukakan pintu untuknya. Sedangkan di dalam Naruto hanya diam saja. Dia ingin sekali membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke karena dia tak ingin membuat pemuda itu marah lagi, hanya saja dia masih sangat kesal mengingat perkataan Sasuke.

"Naruto jangan egois! Ini kamarku juga, kan? Aku ingin masuk dan segera ganti baju, jadi cepat buka pintunya!" katanya lagi kali ini mengetuk pintu dengan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

_Cklek…_

Terdengar seperti suara bunyi kunci yang diputar dari dalam. Tak lama Naruto membukakan pintu itu membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

"Hn. Kau lama sekali," ucapnya datar dan lalu masuk ke dalam untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

Tak lama Itachi akhirnya pulang juga. Itachi berhenti di depan pintu gerbang untuk turun dan membuka pintu tersebut. Dengan cepat dia membuka helm dan menggantungkan helm itu di sisi stang motor, lalu Itachi bergegas membuka pintu pagar. Setelah itu, Itachi memasukkan motor tersebut ke dalam garasi. Dia kembali menutup pintu gerbang lalu dengan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam rumah. Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengetahui Itachi sudah pulang segera menemuinya.

"Pulang juga rupanya?" cibir Sasuke yang sudah menunggu Itachi di depan pintu.

"Aku sedang tak ingin membahas apapun saat ini." Balas Itachi cepat dan langsung segera masuk ke dalam, saat dia berniat untuk naik tangga tiba-tiba saja Sai turun, sepertinya dia juga mendengar suara motor milik Itachi dan ingin pergi menemuinya.

"Ah… Sai tunggu!" kata Itachi setengah berteriak setelah melihat Sai yang kembali lagi berlari ke atas. Dengan cepat Itachi mengejarnya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menatap keduanya yang berlalu ke atas dengan cuek, lalu dia pergi keluar.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto heran melihat Sasuke diam saja. Apa dia tak khawatir kalau Itachi dan Sai bakalan bertengkar? Adik macam apa dia yang tidak mempedulikan kakaknya.

"Aku mau pergi mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Suigetsu. Dan mungkin aku akan pulang malam." Jawabnya dengan santai sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi keluar rumah.

'_Aneh sekali. Dia pergi mau kerjain tugas kelompok tapi kok gak bawa buku sama sekali?'_ batin Naruto hanya bisa menatap heran, semakin lama dia semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke.

-ooo-

Di atas terlihat Itachi yang berusaha mati-matian untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada Sai.

"Sai tunggu dulu!" di lantai atas tampak Itachi sedang berusaha menahan Sai.

"Lepaskan!" balas Sai yang mencoba untuk menutup pintu kamar tapi tertahan oleh tangan Itachi yang memegang pintu tersebut.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mendengar kata-kataku!" jawab Itachi memaksa Sai untuk mendengarkannya. Pemuda itu kemudian memegang tangan Sai dengan agak keras.

"Itachi, tanganmu kenapa bisa terluka?" tanya Sai yang akhirnya malah terfokus dengan luka yang kini membekas di pergelangan tangan Itachi.

"Oh, ini… Wanita itu menggigit tanganku!" jawab Itachi sambil mendengus jengkel mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Kau ini… Luka seperti itu harus segera diobati, kalau tidak akan infeksi! Tunggu disini aku akan mengambil kotak obat!" Sai setengah memarahi Itachi yang terlalu cuek dengan lukanya sendiri. Kemudian dia bergegas turun ke bawah untuk mengambil kotak obat yang diletakkan di dapur.

_Drap… Drap… Drap…_

Terdengar langkah kaki Sai yang berlari di lorong ruangan menuju dapur. Naruto sempat mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya, melihat pemuda itu berlari dengan wajah panik.

Setelah mencapai dapur, Sai segera membuka lemari dinding dan mengambil kotak obat yang selalu disimpan disana. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Sai mengambilnya dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa botol obat yang lain.

'_Ah, jatuh lagi… '_ Pikir Sai sambil menghela napas. Dia membungkuk untuk mengambil obat-obatan itu dan diletakkannya kembali di atas lemari tersebut.

"Apa kau begitu mencemaskanku Sai?" tanya Itachi yang tau-tau sudah berdiri di belakangnya, membuat Sai kembali menjatuhkan beberapa obat-obatan itu lagi.

"Te-tentu saja!" balas Sai sambil merapihkan obat-obatan itu lagi.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya… " Tanpa diduga Itachi memeluk Sai dari belakang, membuat pemuda itu mematung sejenak. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia sadar kembali.

"Berhenti main-main Itachi! Lukamu harus diobati!" balas Sai setengah memerintah. Dia meminta Itachi untuk duduk diam, dan Sai mulai bekerja. Dengan hati-hati dia membersihkan luka bekas gigitan itu dengan kapas dan alkohol, setelah itu ditetesinya obat merah dan dibalutnya tangan Itachi itu dengan perban kecil. Sai begitu serius dan teliti saat melakukannya, seolah dia sedang melakukan pengoperasian terhadap pasien gawat darurat.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

.

.

"Fiuh… Selesai juga," ucap Sai sambil bernapas lega dan menyeka sedikit keringat dipelipisnya.

BRUKH!

Itachi yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Sai akhirnya tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk pemuda itu. dengan satu gerakan tiba-tiba dia merangkul Sai erat ke dalam pelukannya. Sai tak sempat memberi respon apa-apa untuk menghindar, begitu dia sadar, dirinya sudah larut ke dalam pelukan Itachi.

"Sai… Kumohon padamu percayalah padaku, karena aku… " Belum sempat Itachi mengatakan semua yang ingin dia katakan, Sai sudah mendorong Itachi ke belakang dan tanpa disengaja tangan Itachi mengenai kotak P3K yang ada di atas meja, membuat kotak obat itu terjatuh cukup keras di lantai dan menghamburkan isinya kemana-mana.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah membahas masalah itu lagi!" kata Sai dengan cepat dan berusaha lari dari Itachi.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar Sai?" tanya Itachi yang kembali menarik Sai membuat pemuda itu meronta minta untuk di lepaskan.

"Lepas!" teriak Sai dengan cukup keras sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, dan teriakan Sai barusan terdengar oleh Naruto membuat pemuda itu jadi penasaran ada apa sebenarnya, kenapa Sai berteriak keras seperti itu.

"Kenapa di dapur berisik sekali?" gumam Naruto sambil keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat ke arah dapur, dia dapat mendengar kegaduhan dari ruangan itu. Dengan berjalan perlahan Naruto mencoba untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dapur.

.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi!" balas Itachi yang malah semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada tangan Sai. Lalu dia mendorong tubuh Sai ke tembok sambil memegang kedua tangan Sai. Dapat dilihatnya Sai memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi.

"Berhenti menghindar Sai dan tatap aku!" Itachi menatap kesal dengan sikap Sai yang selalu saja menghindarinya.

"Tsk… Lepaskan aku." Kata Sai dengan datar sambil menatap Itachi dengan serius.

"Ergh… " Itachi menggeram kesal melihat sikap Sai yang seolah memusuhinya, dia sudah lelah dengan semua kepura-puraan ini, dia tau saat ini Sai sedang bersandiwara. Ingin sekali dia melepas topeng palsu Sai saat ini. "Aku tak akan melepasmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi mencium bibir pemuda itu.

'_A-apa? Me-mereka berdua berciuman?'_ Naruto yang tanpa sengaja melihat kejadian itu langsung _shock_. Dengan cepat Naruto menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tembok, jantungnya terasa berdebar dengan cepat, dalam otaknya kini timbul pertanyaan apa sebenarnya hubungan Itachi dan Sai? Bukankah keduanya bersaudara? Tapi kenapa ciuman itu kelihatannya begitu sangat emosional, lebih seperti sepasang kekasih. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan dengan hati-hati dia kembali ke kamarnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Uchiha bersaudara itu? Hubungan apa yang dimiliki anak tertua Uchiha dengan anak tengah Uchiha?

**TBC**

* * *

Next : Terungkap rahasia antara Sai dan Itachi! "Karena telah terjalin hubungan yang tidak semestinya diantara kami"/"Kau mau bawa aku kemana? Lepaskan aku!"/ "Jangan coba-coba menjodohkanku dengan siapapun!".

A/N : Gue ganti sedikit gaya menulis gue disini atas saran Yuki. Dan Gue mencoba semaksimal mungkin bikin cerita ini meskipun gue beneran bingung nulisnya gimana, dan mungkin adegan maksimal yang bisa gue tampilin cuma adegan kissing. Yang punya saran, pendapat atau kritik bisa layangkan surat kalian (lho?) ke review atau PM gue langsung, dan gue mohon bimbingannya, soalnya gue masih sangat baru di genre ini (meskipun Yuki juga ikut bantu tapi gue pegel sms-an kelamaan), dan jangan sungkan buat ungkapin pendapat ke gue karena gue pastinya akan tertolong dengan pendapat dari readers. Buat adek gue happy read! Semoga cukup memuaskan. Dan thanks juga buat yang lain yang mau baca.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	5. Are you hate me?

A/N : Thanks buat pendapatnya, tapi gue pengen tanya deh emang ciuman itu menimbulkan efek samping erangan ya? Untuk deskripsi emang gak gue macem-macemin deskripsinya, soalnya gue takut nanti malah jadi berubah rate. Dan Sai emang diem aja, ciuman dichapter sebelumnya bukan yang bersifat memaksa, cuma sekedar ciuman gitu doang. Tapi gue gak tau kalau itu masuk ke dalam LIME? Soalnya itu cuma ciuman sekedar nempel doang... Sigh gue ditipu berarti neh. Ya sutralah, thanks buat infonya.

* * *

Warning : T rate (gak tau apa bakal jadi M?), Sho-ai, BXB, bahasa semrawut.

Genres : Drama/Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing : ItachiXSai/SasukeXNaruto/SaiXNaruto/ItachiXNaruto/Slight NejiXSai.

Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Main idea : Riku.

**Brothers Can Not Be Lovers**

**Chapter 4**

**(Are you hate me?)**

**.**

**.**

Besoknya di sekolah…

.

.

"Hahhhh… " Pagi-pagi Naruto udah menghela napas berat. Dia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja tersebut. Sudah semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena kejadian yang dia lihat saat itu masih terus terbayang diotaknya dan terus saja menjadi pertanyaan di dalam batinnya.

**Flashback**

_"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi!" balas Itachi yang malah semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada tangan Sai. Lalu dia mendorong tubuh Sai ke tembok sambil memegang kedua tangan Sai. Dapat dilihatnya Sai memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi._

_"Berhenti menghindar Sai dan tatap aku!" Itachi menatap kesal dengan sikap Sai yang selalu saja menghindarinya._

_"Tsk… Lepaskan aku." Kata Sai dengan datar sambil menatap Itachi dengan serius._

_"Ergh… " Itachi menggeram kesal melihat sikap Sai yang seolah memusuhinya, dia sudah lelah dengan semua kepura-puraan ini, dia tau saat ini Sai sedang bersandiwara. Ingin sekali dia melepas topeng palsu Sai saat ini. "Aku tak akan melepasmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi mencium bibir pemuda itu._

_'__A-apa? Me-mereka berdua berciuman?'__ Naruto yang tanpa sengaja melihat kejadian itu langsung __shock__. Dengan cepat Naruto menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tembok, jantungnya terasa berdebar dengan cepat, dalam otaknya kini timbul pertanyaan apa sebenarnya hubungan Itachi dan Sai? Bukankah keduanya bersaudara? Tapi kenapa ciuman itu kelihatannya begitu sangat emosional, lebih seperti sepasang kekasih. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan dengan hati-hati dia kembali ke kamarnya_

**End** **flashback**.

"Arghhhh… " Naruto kembali mengingat kejadian itu dan langsung mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan raut wajah frustasi.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Gaara dengan heran melihat Naruto uring-uringan sendiri. Tapi Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, dia masih asik berkutat di dalam dunianya. Gaara hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan langsung meletakkan tasnya di samping meja (itu tasnya disangkutin di samping meja, jadi kelasnya tiap bangkunya terdapat dua meja kecil dan dua bangku yang terpisah tapi dijadi satu dan di masing-masing samping mejanya itu ada tempat buat tas yang biasanya disangkutin disitu).

-ooo-

Disisi lain Sai juga sama seperti Naruto. Jangankan dia, Naruto saja yang melihat kejadiannya sampai _shock_, apalagi dia yang mengalaminya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Sai? Wajahmu pucat sekali, kau sakit?" tanya Lee yang baru datang dan heran melihat wajah Sai yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya kurang tidur semalam... " Balas Sai sambil setengah tersenyum pada Lee, berusaha untuk menutupi kelelahan yang dia alami. Saat ini bukan tubuhnya saja yang merasa lelah tapi mentalnya juga mengalami keletihan.

"Oh… Kalau merasa tidak enak badan, pulang saja. Nanti biar gue yang minta ijin ke guru!" kata Lee menawarkan bantuan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," ucap Sai meyakinkan Lee kalau dia sungguh baik-baik saja. Lee terdiam sejenak, entah mengapa dia merasa kalau saat ini Sai seperti sedang memaksakan diri, tapi ya sudahlah dia tak ingin ikut campur. Lee akhirnya duduk dengan tenang di sebelah Sai yang sekarang sedang melamun.

**Flashback**

_PLAKK!_

_Sebuah tamparan keras didaratkan ke wajah Itachi._

_"Berapa kali kubilang, jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi!" teriak Sai kepada Itachi. Napasnya memburu cepat, detak jantungnya sudah tidak terkontrol lagi. Ada suatu perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya, terasa sangat panas membuatnya ingin meledak saat itu juga._

_Itachi hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri sambil meraba wajahnya yang ditampar keras oleh Sai. Dia menatap Sai dengan tatapan sedih, kecewa dan putus asa._

_"Apakah aku sudah terlambat untuk menggapaimu Sai?" tanyanya lirih dengan suara yang begitu pelan, nyaris seperti sebuah gumaman, tapi Sai dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya._

_"Aku tidak tau… Aku tak mau membahasnya sekarang!" jawab Sai dengan bingung dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Itachi. "Aku permisi… " Sai dengan cepat meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berdiri mematung disana_.

**End flashback.**

* * *

_Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong…_

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua anak seperti biasa menghambur keluar kelas berebutan menuju kantin. Tapi istirahat kali ini ada yang berbeda karena tak biasanya Sasuke Uchiha datang ke kelas Naruto menemuinya.

"KYAAAAAA SASUKEEEE~" teriak anak-anak cewek yang ngeliat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas. Mereka langsung pada jejeritan dengan norak, sedangkan Sasuke cuek saja jalan santai ke bangku Naruto.

"Nih, bekal makan siang dari Ita-nii." Kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan sekotak bento di atas meja Naruto. Begitu melihat kotak bekal makan siangnya mata Naruto langsung membulat, dan air liurnya menetes begitu saja. "Kau ini, lain kali jangan lupa dengan bekalmu!" dengus Sasuke berusaha untuk mengingatkan Naruto agar lain kali dia tidak lupa membawa bentonya, tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak mendengar omongannya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke!" seru Naruto dengan riang dan langsung memeluk kotak bento tersebut.

"Hn, ya sudahlah." Balas Sasuke sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Dia berbalik dan segera melangkah pergi menuju luar kelas di iringin dengan tatapan para anak cewek yang terpesona olehnya.

"Kebetulan aku lapar sekali, tadi pagi lupa sarapan!" Naruto dengan cepat membuka bekal makanannya dan air liurnya kembali menetes melihat mayo-egg yang sudah tersusun rapih di dalamnya. "Itadakimasu!" Serunya riang dan langsung mencomot makanan tersebut.

"Kau kelihatan kelaparan sekali… " Gaara menatap cara makan Naruto dengan tatapan _sweatdrop_.

"Soalnya adi agi… Waku wak vempat harapan!" jawab Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh oleh makanan. Pagi tadi dia memang tidak sarapan karena dia berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya. Dia hanya ingin menghindari Sai untuk sesaat. Jujur saja setelah melihat kejadian itu dia jadi bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa kalau bertemu dengan Sai. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk menghindar, tapi karena saking buru-burunya, dia jadi lupa membawa bento yang sudah disiapkan Itachi pagi tadi.

Gaara hanya geleng-geleng saja sambil tersenyum melihat Naruto yang makan dengan lahap, untuk suatu alasan dia sangat suka melihat Naruto yang sedang makan seperti ini.

"Ugh… Uhuk… Uhuk!" karena makan dengan terburu-buru Naruto akhirnya tersedak. "Uhuk… A-air… Uhuk! Aku butuh air… Uhuk!" Naruto memukul-mukulkan dadanya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Makanya kalau makan itu pelan-pelan! Jangan semuanya masuk ke dalam mulutmu!" sambar Gaara sambil menyerahkan botol minumannya ke Naruto.

"Gulp… Gulp… Gulp… Huahhhhh… Terima kasih Gaara!" Naruto dengan cepat menyambar botol minuman itu. Dia meminum beberapa teguk dan langsung menghela napas lega. Dengan cengiran lebarnya Naruto berterimakasih pada Gaara dan mengembalikan botol minuman itu.

"Naruto, diam sebentar… " Tiba-tiba saja Gaara menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak bergerak.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang secara reflek mengikuti perkataan Gaara. Kemudian Gaara menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit kaget dengan sikap Gaara.

"Ada bekas makanan di pipimu tadi," ucapnya dengan datar, tidak peduli saat itu beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan aktifitas mereka barusan.

"KYAAAAA SASUKE KEREN SEKALI!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar jeritan yang cukup keras dari arah luar. Dan sepertinya jeritan-jeritan itu dikumandangkan untuk Sasuke.

"Ada apa ya di luar?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap ke arah luar pintu kelas membuatnya penasaran. Karena rasa penasarannya cukup tinggi Naruto bergegas berdiri dan berlari keluar keras untuk melihat ada keramaian apa di depan sana. Gaara diam-diam membuntuti Naruto dari belakang.

-ooo-

"Sasuke keren sekali! Melihatnya berkeringat seperti itu membuatnya semakin _cool_," ucap Haruno Sakura dengan mata yang kini sudah berbentuk hati.

'_Itu, kan Sasuke' _batin Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang berlatih basket dengan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Go! Go! Sasuke!" beberapa anak perempuan yang berada disekitar lapangan bahkan menjadi pemandu sorak dadakan sambil meneriaki nama Sasuke.

"Ck… Aku berhenti latihan!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba yang menghentikan latihannya.

"Hah? Kenapa? Kau kan sudah janji mau jadi pemain cabutan kami dan ikut latihan bersama kami!" balas pemuda berambut biru pucat tersebut memprotes sikap Sasuke yang kadang suka angin-anginan.

"Aku tidak mau latihan dikeramaian seperti ini! Membuatku tidak nyaman!" jawab Sasuke yang memang tidak menyukai suasana lapangan saat ini, dimana hampir semua siswi keluar hanya untuk menontonnya berlatih basket, anak perempuan itu benar-benar aneh, apa mereka tidak pernah melihat seseorang berlatih basket sebelumnya? Sampai sekarang mereka datang berbondong-bondong dan menontonnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi… Mereka pasti ingin melihatmu Sasuke!" balas anak laki-laki berambut _orange_ terang dengan tatanan rambut jabrik.

"Sudah, aku mau kembali ke kelas." Jawabnya dengan datar. Tanpa mempedulikan protes yang lainnya, Sasuke segera meninggalkan lapangan.

"Tapi kau tetap membantu kami untuk pertandingan minggu besok, kan?" tanya pemuda berambut biru itu setengah berteriak pada Sasuke.

"Lihat saja nanti!" Sasuke balas berteriak sambil terus berjalan.

"Huh… Sombong sekali dia, aku tak suka dengan gayanya yang sok seperti itu!" kata Naruto yang mengomentari sikap Sasuke barusan. "Mending masuk ke kelas lagi deh, dikit lagi mau bel." Naruto bergegas kembali ke dalam ruangan kelas.

* * *

_KRINGGGG… KRINGGGG… KRINGGGG!_

Bel sekolah yang menandakan sekolah telah usai hari itu berbunyi. Semua anak-anak memberi salam pada guru mereka, setelah itu satu-persatu meninggalkan kelas.

"Naruto! Jangan pulang dulu!" kata Sakura yang menarik Naruto untuk tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Aku duluan Naruto." Sambar Gaara yang lebih memilih untuk pulang duluan.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok Gaara!" balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Gaara yang dibalas dengan anggukan cepat dari pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut. "Ngg… Ada perlu apa?" tanya Naruto yang kini beralih menatap tiga gadis di depannya dan masing-masing dari mereka seperti sedang membawa sebuah bingkisan kecil.

"Kami bertiga kemarin baru saja mencoba resep kue, dan ini hasilnya. Tolong diberikan pada Sai, Sasuke dan Itachi ya!" kata Ino dengan senyum mengembang sambil menyerahkan tiga bingkisan kue tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Jangan lupa diberikan pada mereka ya! Awas kalau sampai kau lupa!" sambar si gadis _pink _yang bernama Sakura itu setengah mengancam Naruto agar tidak lupa memberikannya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ka-kami duluan Naruto, sa-sampai jumpa besok!" kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya sedikit dan berlalu dari sana.

'_Ternyata Shikamaru benar… Perempuan memang merepotkan, pantas saja dia malah pacaran sama Kiba'_ batin Naruto dalam hati yang sekarang mengerti alasan Shikamaru memutuskan kekasihnya yang bernama Temari dan lebih memilih bersama Kiba. _'Sudahlah, lagian aku yang berjanji pada mereka untuk membantu,'_ ucapnya lagi sambil memasukkan ketiga bingkisan itu ke dalam tasnya, kemudian Naruto segera meninggalkan kelas.

"Naruto untunglah kau belum pulang" kata Sai yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan kelas. Naruto sedikit salah tingkah melihat Sai. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sai memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, merasa aneh melihat tingkah Naruto saat ini.

"Err… Tidak ada apa-apa, a-aku hanya sedikit kaget, hehehehe… " Jawab Naruto berusaha menutupi kecanggungannya.

"Begitu… Oh, ya aku hari ini pulang terlambat karena harus mengurusi _workshop_ untuk pentas seni minggu depan, jadi kau tidak keberatan kalau pulang dengan Sasuke, kan?" kata Sai yang meminta Naruto untuk pulang saja bersama Sasuke.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Oh, ya Sai-nii… Ini tadi ada titipan dari teman. Namanya Yamanaka Ino." Balas Naruto mengangguk cepat, dan tak lupa dia memberikan bingkisan dari Ino kepada Sai.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya. Aku pergi dulu ya," ucap Sai seraya menyampaikan salam terima kasih untuk Ino sambil tersenyum. Sai pun berlalu kembali ke kelasnya.

'_Tinggal Sasuke… '_ Batin Naruto dengan berapi-api, dengan mantap dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto kini berada di depan kelas Sasuke. Sebelum masuk kelas pemuda ini baca doa dulu untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tak di inginkan, bertemu dengan Sasuke baginya seperti bertemu dengan seekor singa ngamuk, jadi tiap saat dia harus waspada, jangan sampai dia tertelan bulat-bulat oleh Sasuke. Setelah selesai menjalankan ritual baca doanya, Naruto melongok ke dalam kelas sambil mencari-cari sosok pemuda angkuh itu.

'_Lho kok gak ada?'_ Naruto berpikir dalam hati melihat Sasuke yang sudah tidak ada di kelasnya, apa jangan-jangan pemuda itu sudah pulang duluan.

"Hei, kalau tidak salah kau Naruto Uchiha, kan?" seorang pemuda meneriaki Naruto dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Iya, aku Naruto Uchiha! Apa Sasuke sudah pulang duluan?" tanya Naruto sambil balas berteriak ke arah pemuda berambut biru pucat itu.

"Dia ada di ruangan klub basket! Kau cari saja!" jawab pemuda itu memberitahu kemana perginya Sasuke.

"Oh, terima kasih ya… Err… Namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda itu, kelihatannya dia pemuda yang ramah, siapa tau mereka bisa menjadi teman.

"Sama-sama! Namaku Suigetsu dan dia Juugo!" balas pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga teman di sebelahnya itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Suigetsu!" Naruto kemudian bergegas berlari menuju ruangan klub basket untuk menemui Sasuke.

-ooo-

_Dung… Dung… Dung… Dung…_

Dari arah luar ruangan, Naruto sudah bisa mendengar suara bola yang sedang di _dribble_.

'_Itu pasti Sasuke.'_ Kata Naruto dalam hati dengan yakin, lalu dia masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang berlatih.

.

.

"Kau sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan nanti ya?" kata Naruto secara tiba-tiba dan langsung berdiri di belakang Sasuke yang hendak memasukkan bola ke ring.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu pulang! Sai-nii tidak bisa pulang bersama kita, karena dia ada keperluan lain… Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk pulang bersamamu." Jawab Naruto setengah cemberut kesal karena lagi-lagi dia merasa kalau Sasuke tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia menghentikan aktifitasnya kemudian beralih mengambil tasnya yang dia letakkan di salah satu bangku yang ada di ruangan itu. "Ayo pulang," ucapnya singkat sambil merangkul tas berwarna biru gelap miliknya.

"Oh, iya Sasuke. Ada yang menitipkan ini untukmu! Dia teman sekelasku, namanya Sakura Haruno! Terimalah!" Naruto yang teringat akan titipan Sakura padanya segera menyerahkan bingkisan itu pada Sasuke.

" … " Sasuke tak bergeming, dia hanya menatap dingin bingkisan yang ada di tangan Naruto tersebut. "Menggelikan!" tanpa terduga Sasuke menepis bingkisan itu membuatnya terjatuh dari tangan Sasuke dan menghamburkan kue-kue di dalamnya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" omel Naruto yang langsung berusaha memunguti kue-kue yang berserakan itu.

"Pulanglah, aku masih mau disini," ucap Sasuke yang mendadak saja menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang duluan, padahal tadinya dia sendiri yang mengajak Naruto untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu! Apa kau tidak bisa menghargai sedikit saja pemberian orang untukmu? Sakura pasti sudah membuat kue-kue ini dengan susah payah dan kau dengan seenaknya membuangnya begitu saja!" emosi Naruto benar-benar sudah tak bisa dia tahan lagi, dia sudah habis kesabaran menghadapi Uchiha yang satu ini, entah apa maunya setiap kali dia seperti selalu mengajaknya bertengkar.

_Greb…_

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Naruto dan menariknya paksa untuk berdiri.

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan teme! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruto yang merasa kesakitan saat dipaksa berdiri dan diseret setengah jalan dari posisinya berdiri tadi. "Sudah kubilang lepaskan!" dengan menggunakan segenap kekuatannya, Naruto berhasil menarik dirinya dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

"Cih… " Sasuke tampaknya terkejut melihat Naruto berhasil meloloskan diri dari genggamannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

'_Kenapa dia harus menatapku seperti itu sih!'_ rutuk Naruto dalam hati yang merasa hancur ditatap oleh tatapan dingin seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Tampaknya pemuda itu benar-benar membenci dirinya.

"Jangan pernah untuk menjodohkanku dengan siapapun." Kata pemuda itu dengan kata-kata yang tajam dan menusuk, seolah perkataannya itu mampu membunuh Naruto saat ini juga. "Sekarang pulanglah!" sambungnya yang menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang, kemudian dia berjalan untuk kembali meletakkan tasnya yang tadi sudah dia rangkul. Sasuke mengambil bola basket kembali.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi kesempatan pada gadis itu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lemah tapi masih cukup terdengar oleh Sasuke yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Lalu apa? Dengan begitu kau akan senang?" tanya Sasuke sedikit sarkastis.

"Tentu saja… Kau adalah kakakku, tentu aku ikut senang melihat kau bisa bersama dengan orang yang pantas mendampingimu. Kurasa Sakura sangat pantas untukmu… Dia cantik, pintar dalam segala hal, hampir tak bercelah… Dia sangat cocok untukmu." Jawab Naruto sambil memuji Sakura, dia heran kenapa dia harus berusaha keras seperti ini untuk membuat Sasuke mengakui keberadaannya sebagai salah satu anggota Uchiha juga. Jujur dia melakukan ini semua agar Sasuke memandangnya, menerimanya dan mengakuinya, makanya dia berusaha keras untuk melakukan yang terbaik yang dia bisa untuk membantu Sasuke. Naruto berpikir kalau Sasuke bisa berpacaran dengan Sakura maka ada kemungkinan dia dan Sasuke bisa menjadi dekat dan hubungan mereka sebagai saudara akan menjadi lebih baik.

'_Sial!'_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada bola basket yang berada di tangannya itu. Emosinya memuncak setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Akibat emosinya itu tanpa sadar Sasuke melempar bola basket itu dengan sangat keras ke arah ring basket.

Namun sayang lemparan bola Sasuke mengenai papan ring tersebut membuat bola itu memantul kembali dengan cepat dan malah mengenai Naruto dengan tepat di bagian pelipisnya.

BLUGH!

Akibat hantaman bola yang cukup keras di kepalanya membuat Naruto goyah, dan tak lama dia terjatuh.

"Na-Naruto! Naruto sadarlah! Naruto!" Sasuke yang melihatnya tak sempat menolong pemuda itu. setelah Naruto terjatuh dia langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh pemuda itu yang kini tergeletak di bawah tak sadarkan diri.

**TBC**

* * *

Riku : Baru kembali mengetik lagi setelah tidur beberapa lama, sorry kalo aneh dan banyak typos. Saran, ide, pendapat, serta kritik kirim lewat review atau PM langsung.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	6. Neji new rival for Itachi?

Riku : Nah, kan gue dodol hahahaha. Gue ditipu sama temen gue nih berarti yang bilang adegan kissing bukan lime, tapi sudah terlanjur apa boleh buat. Oh, itu si Sai gak ngelawan dia cuma diem gara-gara kaget, shock, sama bengong. Tapi udah dijelasin di chapter sebelumnya pas sadar si Sai langsung nabok. Iyap ciuman yang asal nempel bibir doang, masa gak tau? Cuma sekedar kecupan doang, bukan ciuman yang aneh-aneh. Ok, thx buat masukannya and enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate (mungkin bisa berubah?), Sho-Ai, BXB, peran cewek minor, bahasa gue kadang gak waras.

Genres : Drama/Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing : SasukeXNaruto/SaiXNaruto/ItachiXNaruto/ItachiXSai/One sided NejiXSai/GaaraXNaruto.

Disclaimer : They're belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by Riku.

**Brothers Can Not Be Lovers**

**Chapter 5**

**Neji New Rival**

**.**

**.**

"Mmnnn… " Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sedikit, dia merasa sangat pusing dan pandangannya masih berkunang-kunang. Secara samar dia dapat melihat Sasuke, ekspresi angkuh yang selalu menghiasi wajah pemuda itu kini berganti menjadi ekspresi cemas.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar? Akan aku belikan air untukmu." Kata pemuda itu dan langsung bergegas pergi keluar.

'_Aneh… Apa dia mencemaskanku?'_ batin Naruto merasa heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang tak biasanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

.

Setelah selang beberapa menit Sasuke kembali lagi sambil membawa sebuah botol minuman segar.

"Minumlah… " Dia menyodorkan botol minuman tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih… " Balas Naruto dan langsung menerima pemberian Sasuke itu dan meminumnya. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto yang masih terasa pusing dan tidak terlalu ingat penyebab dirinya kini berada di ruangan UKS.

"Baru terbentur sedikit saja kau sudah hilang ingatan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sedikit meledek pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya di kening Naruto.

"Ah, lepaskan!" balas Naruto sambil menepis tangan Sasuke dan wajah Naruto terlihat sedikit memerah karena perlakuan Sasuke barusan terhadapnya. _'Uh, kenapa gue ngerasain sesuatu yang beda… '_ batin Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya sendiri. Dia memegang dadanya yang terasa berdebar keras, dan dia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan Sasuke.

"Hei, Naruto? Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke yang membuyarkan semua lamunannya barusan. Kini Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depannya sambil menenteng tas di bahunya. Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming. "Kenapa? Kepalamu masih sakit? Mau kugendong?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang memang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Naruto, hanya saja pemuda pirang itu menganggap kalau Sasuke saat ini sedang mengejeknya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa jalan sendiri! Lagipula aku sudah tidak merasa pusing!" balas Naruto sedikit ketus, dan dengan cepat dia segera turun dari tempat tidurnya, tapi karena suatu kesalahan Naruto terpeleset dan nyaris saja terjatuh, untung Sasuke dengan tanggap segera menopang tubuh Naruto.

"Makanya lain kali hati-hati!" kata Sasuke sedikit memarahi kecerobohan Naruto, tanpa menyadari kalau pemuda hyperaktif itu mendadak jadi diam dan tenggelam di dunianya sendiri.

'_Sa-Sasuke dekat sekali denganku… Aku dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya. Aku ingin memeluknya… Ah, tidak-tidak! Barusan apa yang kupikirkan? Jangan pikir yang macam-macam Naruto! Dia itu kakakmu! Kau tidak boleh punya perasaan lain terhadapnya. Aku harus bisa menahannya!'_ Naruto kembali larut di dalam batinnya sendiri dan bergelut dengan gejolak yang mendadak saja dia rasakan.

"Naruto! Apa kau mendengarku?" dengus pemuda itu sedikit berteriak di telinga Naruto, membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Ah! I-iya tentu saja aku dengar! Maafkan aku sudah merepotkan!" balas Naruto yang secara reflek mendorong Sasuke darinya dan segera berlari keluar ruangan.

'_Si bodoh itu… Dia bahkan melupakan tasnya!'_ Sasuke merutuk kebodohan Naruto dalam hati. Dengan sedikit mendesah pasrah dia mengambil tas milik Naruto tersebut.

* * *

_Drap… Drap… Drap… Drap…_

Begitu sampai di rumah, Naruto segera berlari masuk ke dalam.

Klek… BLUGH!

Membuka pintu dengan tergesa dan langsung menutup pintu dengan setengah membantingnya.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… " Naruto menyandarkan diri di belakang pintu dengan napas yang memburu. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya dan dadanya terasa sesak begitu mengingat kejadian tadi, kenapa bisa-bisanya dia berpikir seperti itu. Apa reaksi Sasuke kalau sampai tau.

"Kau sudah pulang Naruto?" mendadak Itachi muncul dari dapur dan menghampiri Naruto. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan heran melihat Naruto seperti orang yang habis dikejar hantu saja.

"Engg… Tidak apa-apa kok hahahaha… A-aku ke kamar dulu ya, Itachi-nii!" jawab Naruto sedikit salah tingkah, lalu buru-buru dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto!" tiba-tiba saja Itachi menyuruhnya berhenti.

'_Eck! Ke-kenapa Itachi-nii nyuruh gue berhenti? Apa dia bisa melihat keanehan di muka gue?'_ batin Naruto takut-takut sambil menoleh ke arah Itachi yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, membuat Naruto semakin takut saja dan keringat ditubuhnya semakin banyak.

"Kau kemanakan tasmu Naruto?" tanya Itachi yang akhirnya menyadari keanehan pada Naruto yang tidak membawa tas.

"Heh? Ta-tasku… HUAAAAH TASKU KETINGGALAN!" teriaknya dengan lebay baru menyadari kalau tadi dia berlari begitu saja tanpa membawa tasnya kembali. Sedangkan Itachi hanya geleng-geleng bingung mau berkomentar apa, baru kali ini dia melihat ada orang yang melupakan tasnya dan baru mengingatnya setelah sampai di rumah. Benar-benar lamban sekali kerja otak Naruto.

"Jangan berisik! Ini tasmu, ambillah!" muncul Sasuke dari balik pintu dan langsung melemparkan tas Naruto kepada sang pemilik.

"Huwaaaa tasku!" Naruto langsung melakukan aksi peluk-cium terhadap tasnya itu.

"Lain kali jangan tinggalkan tasmu lagi, karena aku tidak mau membawakannya untukmu lagi," ucap Sasuke datar sambil berjalan melewati Naruto dan juga Itachi.

"A-ah… Terima kasih Sasuke!" kata Naruto yang mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Balasnya cuek dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Itachi diam-diam menyunggingkan senyuman aneh.

-ooo-

Malamnya…

.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam lewat. Setiap kali dia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, pasti kejadian tadi siang langsung terbayang di otaknya. Naruto lalu berguling ke samping dan menemukan wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas.

'_Tadi siang tatapan Sasuke terlihat begitu panik… Apa dia mencemaskanku ya?'_ Naruto kini kembali terbang ke dalam pikirannya sendiri sambil bertanya-tanya. _'Sigh… Kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin dan kasar padaku, tapi disaat yang bersamaan kau juga menunjukkan perhatian padaku? Apa kau sangat membenciku dan tak menginginkan kehadiranku sebagai keluarga Uchiha? Padahal aku ingin sekali bisa dekat denganmu… '_ batin Naruto berkata lirih. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti Sasuke yang terkadang dingin padanya dan terkadang begitu baik. Dia jadi bingung sendiri sebenarnya Sasuke itu menganggapnya sebagai apa. Kalau Sasuke membencinya dia tidak keberatan dan bisa tinggal di rumah pamannya yang ada di Suna.

"Apa kau tau Sasuke… Memikirkan sikapmu padaku, membuatku merasa sangat sakit… Apa kau tak menginginkanku sebagai adikmu?" gumam Naruto dengan pelan mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto segera membalikkan badannya dari Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, akhirnya Naruto dapat tertidur pulas. Saat itu Sasuke yang tidur di sebelah Naruto langsung membuka matanya. Ternyata dari tadi dia belum tidur, dan tentu saja dia mendengar semua perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Naruto… " Sasuke menatap sosok yang tidur di sebelahnya dengan rasa kekecewaan atas perkataan Naruto yang dia dengar sebelumnya.

* * *

Paginya…

.

"Hmmm… Sudah pagi ya… " Naruto terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya, karena tidurnya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang nyenyak. Dia mengucek-ngucek sebelah matanya, setelah sadar sepenuhnya dia baru menyadari bahwa ada sebuah lengan yang kini melingkar di tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Hua-" Naruto yang hendak berteriak langsung menutup mulutnya. _'A-apa Sasuke memeluk gue semalaman?' _batin Naruto dan langsung saja wajahnya berubah merah, tapi dengan cepat Naruto menepis pikirannya itu. Dengan hati-hati Naruto melepaskan lengan Sasuke yang merangkul erat dirinya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke ayo bangun, ini sudah pagi! Sasuke bangun!" dengan hati-hati dia berusaha untuk membangunkan pemuda itu. "Huh… Kalau tidak mau bangun, ya sudah!" dengus Naruto menyerah untuk membangunkan Sasuke, akhirnya dia memilih untuk segera bersiap-siap.

.

.

"Iya, baiklah. Akan kukatakan pada yang lain, tentu saja." Begitu keluar kamar Naruto mendapati Itachi yang sedang menutup telpon yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Telpon dari siapa Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto secara spontan dari balik pintu ruangan yang tidak ditutup itu.

"Hari ini tou-san dan kaa-san akan pulang. Urusan mereka di Konoha sudah selesai, ada kemungkinan mereka akan sampai sore nanti." Jawab Itachi yang mendapat telpon dari Kushina.

"Hieeee, benarkah? Mereka akan pulang nanti sore?" tanya Naruto seketika matanya membulat besar, terlihat kalau pemuda itu senang sekali mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Iya, makanya aku diminta untuk menjemput jam tiga sore nanti." Balas Itachi yang berjalan mendekati Naruto dan setengah mengacak rambut Naruto dengan pelan. "Ayo sarapan!" sambungnya mengajak Naruto untuk segera sarapan.

Naruto memakan sarapan paginya dengan khitmat bersama dengan Itachi dan Sasuke yang baru saja keluar. Ketiganya tidak banyak bicara, mereka fokus pada makanan masing-masing terutama Sasuke yang sekarang sudah terbuai oleh jus tomat kesukaannya.

"Anoo… Sai-nii kemana?" tanya Naruto yang merasa heran tidak melihat Sai karena biasanya pemuda itu selalu bangun lebih awal dari mereka, dan aneh rasanya kalau pemuda itu tidak ada bersama mereka.

"Mungkin masih tertidur, biar aku bangunkan." Itachi segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berniat naik ke atas untuk membangunkan Sai, tapi mendadak saja pemuda itu sudah turun ke bawah.

"Aku akan sarapan di sekolah saja, maaf aku sedang terburu-buru." Sai secara mendadak tidak ikut sarapan bersama mereka dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu luar.

"Paling tidak bawalah bekalmu Sai," Itachi segera mengambilkan bekal yang memang sudah dia siapkan untuk Sai.

"Ti-tidak perlu... Aku bisa makan di kantin nanti… A-aku pergi dulu!" balas Sai yang menolak bekal dari Itachi. Dengan cepat pemuda itu pergi keluar.

"Sigh… " Itachi hanya menghela napas dengan berat, kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

'_Itachi-nii kasian… Dia pasti bangun pagi untuk membuat bekal itu… '_ Batin Naruto yang merasa tidak tega melihat Itachi yang sekarang terlihat lesu.

"Aku sudah selesai!" kata Naruto sambil merapihkan sumpit dan mangkoknya lalu berdoa sesaat setelah makan.

"Naruto aku sudah menyiapkan bekalmu, ambillah." Itachi memberikan bekal untuk Naruto. "Dan ini untukmu Sasuke, jangan lupa dimakan ya." Itachi juga memberikan bekal makanan untuk Sasuke.

"Oh iya, bekal untuk Sai mana? Biar aku yang memberikannya pada Sai!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada Itachi. Dia ingin sekali membantu Itachi dan Sai agar hubungan keduanya kembali harmonis. Dia memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dua orang itu, tapi dia bisa merasa kalau atmosfer diantara keduanya sedang tidak baik.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tolong ya, Naruto. Dan pastikan dia memakan bekalnya," ucap Itachi dengan senang hati dan memberikan bekal makanan Sai pada Naruto.

"Serahkan saja padaku! Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu ya!" Naruto langsung menepuk dada dengan bangga, setelah itu dia berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Sasuke.

.

Di jalan...

.

"Kenapa kau begitu mau ikut campur dalam urusan Itachi dan Sai?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar tapi kata-katanya begitu tajam dan menusuk.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto balik sambil memiringkan kepalanya, dia benar-benar bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, memangnya ada yang salah dengan sikapnya itu.

"Jangan terlalu masuk ke dalam urusan keluarga kami, kau mengerti?" balas Sasuke seolah memberikan perintah pada Naruto. Matanya yang tajam menatap dingin Naruto, dan perkataannya barusan sukses membuat Naruto kembali frustasi atas sikap Sasuke yang seperti memusuhinya.

"A-aku mengerti… Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian lagi," ucap Naruto sambil menelan ludah ngeri.

"Bagus. Sekarang berjalan satu meter di belakangku." Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendahului Naruto dan menyuruh pemuda pirang itu untuk berjalan di belakangnya.

* * *

Istirahatnya di sekolah…

.

.

"Sai-nii!" istirahatnya Naruto segera pergi ke kelas Sai dan mencari sosok pemuda itu. dilihatnya Sai masih mencatat tulisan di papan tulis, dia tampak begitu serius.

"Naruto, masuklah!" balas Sai yang melirik Naruto sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis dan buku catatannya.

Mendengar Sai memanggilnya untuk masuk, Naruto bergegas masuk sambil membawa kotak bekal yang dititipkan Itachi padanya.

"Titipan bento dari Itachi-nii!" Naruto meletakkan bekal tersebut di atas meja Sai sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak mau-" sebenarnya Sai ingin menolak kotak makanan dari Itachi tersebut tapi Naruto segera memotong ucapan Sai.

"Aku juga membawa bekalku! Kita makan sama-sama yah?" sambar Naruto dengan cepat sambil mengeluarkan bekal makanannya dan memasang _kitty_ _eyes_ kepada Sai.

"Sigh… Baiklah, tapi aku selesaikan catatan ini dulu ya." Balas Sai yang akhirnya tak bisa melawan Naruto.

"HOREE!" teriak Naruto dengan senang, ternyata bujukannya berhasil.

-ooo-

Setelah Sai menyelesaikan tulisannya dia segera bergabung dengan Naruto untuk memakan bekal makananya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sai-nii sebenarnya ada masalah apa sama Itachi-nii? Kuperhatikan hubungan kalian berdua seperti sedang tidak akur." Tanya Naruto disela-sela makannya.

"Bukan masalah yang terlalu berat… Hanya salah paham saja… " Balas Sai yang sepertinya sedang menutupi masalah yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya memberikan jawaban standar pada Naruto dan tentu hal itu tidak membuat Naruto puas karena pemuda itu memiliki rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi.

"Apa karena orang yang bernama Ayame itu, ya?" tanya Naruto lagi yang penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Ayame.

"Hmm… " Sai terdiam sejenak, terlihat sikapnya kembali aneh saat nama itu disebut. Dia mengencangkan pegangannya pada kotak makan miliknya. "Naruto cepat habiskan makananmu, sebentar lagi bel masuk." Sai bukannya memberikan jawaban tapi dia malah menyuruh Naruto untuk cepat menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ah, iya benar!" balas Naruto yang sepertinya sudah lupa dengan pertanyaannya barusan. Dia langsung menghabiskan sisa makanannya dalam sekali suapan. "Ai-ii… Waku we welas huluan a!" kata Naruto dengan mulut yang terisi penuh dan bergegas pergi keluar kelas.

"Naruto… Nanti jangan tunggu aku. Aku masih harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku dan mungkin aku pulang agak malam!" kata Sai yang memberi pesan pada Naruto kalau dia pulang agak telat nanti. Naruto langsung mengacungkan jempolnya dan langsung kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

_KRINGGGG… KRINGGGG… KRINGGGG!_

"Gaara, pulang bersamaku yuk!" kata Naruto mengajak Gaara untuk pulang bareng.

"Memangnya kau tidak pulang bersama Sai atau Sasuke?" tanya Gaara sambil memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas.

"Tidak, mereka berdua sedang sibuk." Balas Naruto dan langsung merangkul tasnya dan berdiri diam untuk menunggu jawaban Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Gaara menyetujui ajakan Naruto untuk pulang bersama. Kemudian keduanya berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas.

-ooo-

"Sai, semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruangan klub." Neji selaku ketua penanggung jawab festival yang akan diadakan sekaligus ketua Osis datang menghampiri Sai dan mengajaknya untuk menemui yang lainnya di ruangan klub.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku!" balas Sai dengan tergesa langsung menarik tasnya dan setengah berlari menghampiri Neji.

"Kau kelihatan bersemangat sekali!" kata Neji sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sai yang datang menghampirinya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Sai yang begitu antusias.

"Neji hentikan! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" balas Sai sedikit mengelak dari Neji dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf. Sudahlah ayo kita susul yang lainnya!" Neji hanya tertawa renyah melihat sikap Sai yang masih saja kekanak-kanakan. Kemudian dia menarik Sai untuk mengikutinya.

.

Ruangan klub seni...

.

.

"Hai, semuanya!" Neji dan Sai sudah berada di depan ruangan klub seni, dan disana sudah ada beberapa orang yang menunggu.

"Neji-senpai! Sai-senpai! Wah, beruntungnya kalian juga ikut!" sambar gadis manis berambut _pink_ panjang. Matanya berubah penuh binar begitu melihat Neji dan Sai masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Yang lainnya kemana?" tanya Neji melihat kalau ada sebagian anak yang belum datang.

"Sebentar lagi juga datang! Oh, ya. Konan-san sudah datang loh!" kata gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan model poni di depannya.

"Hai semua!" sapa Konan yang sudah hadir disana.

'_Dia… Kalau tidak salah dia teman Ayame-san… '_ Batin Sai dalam hati sambil mengingat gadis berambut biru di depannya ini. Dia masih ingat betul pernah bertemu dengannya waktu Ayame datang mengunjungi Itachi.

"Kebetulan sekali alumni sini juga mau membantu! Oh, ya senpai, kenalkan. Ini Sai Uchiha, dia anggota klub baru." Kata Neji yang tampak sudah mengenal Konan. Dia memperkenalkan Sai dengan Konan.

'_Sai Uchiha? Jadi dia yang bernama Sai… '_ Batin Konan sambil menatap Sai dengan agak sinis. Tapi tatapannya itu segera berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman manis yang penuh arti. Dia berjalan mendekati Sai.

"Hai, Sai! Aku Konan, salam kenal!" Konan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sai. Tanpa ragu Sai menyambut uluran tangan dengan senyuman. "Sai Uchiha, kuminta kau jangan halangi hubungan Ayame dan Itachi." Bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Sai, membuat pemuda itu tercengang dengan kata-kata Konan barusan.

"Baiklah semuanya! Ayo mulai berkerja!" Konan dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya dari Sai. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa gadis ini segera berbalik dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka untuk acara festival nanti.

_'Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu padaku… '_ batin Sai masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Setelah mendengar ucapan gadis itu jantungnya terasa sesak dan ada rasa nyeri dihatinya, dia dikatakan sebagai penghalang hubungan antara Itachi dan Ayame.

**TBC**

* * *

Riku : Saran, Ide, kritik dan pendapat bisa langsung ke review atau PM. Dan sorry kalau banyak kesalahan, jujur gue bukan ahlinya di genre ini. Yang mau kasih masukan silahkan banget buat gue sharing. Dan buat adek gue, cerita ini akan gue lanjutin sesuai permintaan. Buat Ridha, wah kayaknya ada masternya nih? Jauh lebih ngerti dari gue *pundung diselokan*.

Flame? Ultah adek gue udah lewat kalau mau kasih flame silahkan tapi yang menguntungkan buat gue dan sesuai aturan. Satu, jangan anon alias login, dua jangan pakai akun palsu atau akun dadakan baru buat, tiga gue berharap yang ngasih flame minimal ada story buatan sendiri minimal 2 ceritalah untuk jadi bahan referensi gue dan pembelajaran juga buat gue, empat jangan out of content, lima NO SARA dan NO bahasa tarzan ya om/tante, enam kalo gue apus karena tidak sesuai dengan ketentuan jangan nyepam!, tujuh anda merasa bermasalah sama gue? PM aja langsung disana anda bisa maki-maki gue sepuas anda jadi gak usah lewat review, ada tempat yang lebih privacy ngapain juga maki-maki diumum.

Oke thanks yang membaca cerita gue ini dan meskipun jauh dari kata sempurna gue harap bisa menghibur yang baca.

.

.

**"Love is blind, but don't be blind cause of love".**


	7. Sai in danger!

Warning : T rate, Sho-Ai, BXB, bahasa gue kadang aneh.

Genres : Drama/Romance/Humor/Hurt/comfort.

Pairing : SasukeXNaruto/SaiXNaruto/ItachiXNaruto/ItachiXSai/One sided NejiXSai/One sided SakuraXSasuke.

Disclaimer : They're belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Brothers Can Not Be Lovers**

**Chapter 6**

**Sai in danger!**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulangggggg!" seru Naruto dengan setengah berteriak begitu memasuki rumah.

"Selamat datang Naruto!" sapa Kushina yang menyambut Naruto. Terlihat sekali wanita itu seperti sedang memasak dari celemek yang masih dikenakannya.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san sudah pulang! Aku kangen sekali!" seru Naruto yang langsung berlari untuk memeluk Kushina. Wanita itu tersenyum manis melihat kelakuan anaknya, dengan lembut dia mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Kata Itachi-nii, kaa-san pulangnya sore, kok sekarang sudah sampai?" tanya Naruto yang tidak menyangka kalau Kushina sudah tiba di rumah, lebih cepat dari yang dia duga.

"Iya, kebetulan urusan disana sudah selesai, makanya buru-buru pulang. Memangnya kamu tidak suka kaa-san pulang cepat?" balas Kushina setengah meledek Naruto, dia tau sekali kalau anak itu pasti sudah sangat merindukannya.

"Tentu saja senang sekali! Oh, ya Itachi-nii kemana?" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, lalu dia menanyakan keberadaan Itachi yang sepertinya tidak ada di rumah.

"Dia sudah berangkat kuliah. Kenapa kau pulang sendiri Naru?" tanya Kushina yang kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya.

"Oh, Sai-nii dan Sasuke masih di sekolah. Mereka masih ada kegiatan." Jawab Naruto yang langsung duduk di meja makan sambil mengembat cemilan di atas meja. "Tou-san kemana?" tanya Naruto menanyakan Fugaku, karena ibunya pergi dengan Fugaku dan seharusnya laki-laki yang sudah resmi menjadi ayahnya itu juga berada di rumah.

"Dia sudah kembali lagi ke kantor setelah mengantar ibu. Oh, ya Naruto, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan yang lainnya?" jawab Kushina. Kemudian sambil memasak dia menanyakan mengenai hubungan Naruto dengan Uchiha yang lainnya. Tentu dia ingin tau perkembangan hubungan Naruto, apakah mereka akur atau tidak.

"Uh… Hubunganku baik-baik saja kok! Benar, mereka bertiga sangat ramah dan baik kepadaku, hahaha!" jawab Naruto sedikit tersedak karena pertanyaan Kushina barusan. Hubungannya dengan Itachi dan Sai memang tidak ada masalah tapi lain kalau dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua bagaikan dua orang asing, tapi tentu Naruto tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini pada Kushina, dia tidak ingin hal itu menjadi beban pikiran bagi sang ibu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, ibu sangat lega mendengarnya," ucap Kushina sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

.

"Nah, ibu sudah buatkan ramen special untukmu!" Kushina sudah selesai memasak makanan kesukaan Naruto, ramen daging super pedas.

"Huaaaah! Dari aromanya saja sudah tercium! Pasti sangat enak sekali rasanya!" Naruto langsung saja tergoda oleh aroma ramen yang menggiurkan itu.

"Makanlah, ibu mau menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang lain dulu." Kushina meletakkan ramen tersebut di aras meja. Dia berdiri sambil mengacak lembut rambut Naruto kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

* * *

Di sekolah ruangan klub seni...

.

.

"Konan-senpai kalau hiasan ini bagaimana?" tanya Tayuya sambil memperlihatkan hasil karyanya pada Konan.

"Boleh juga, kurasa ini bisa dipakai untuk festival nanti." Jawab Konan yang tampak puas dengan bunga pajangan buatan Tayuya, kemudian dia kembali merangkai origami bersama dengan beberapa orang anak lainnya.

'_Kenapa dari tadi aku tak bisa melupakan perkataan Konan-senpai… '_ Disisi lain Sai malah sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya yang sedikit kacau karena ucapan Konan sebelumnya.

PRAAK!

Karena tidak fokus, Sai jadi menumpahkan tinta warna yang ada dipangkuannya dan mengotori bajunya serta lantai.

"Sai, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji dengan tanggap begitu melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Maaf, aku akan segera membersihkan lantainya sekalian memberishkan bajuku!" Sai bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Neji, dia malah pergi keluar ruangan. Semua anak hanya menatap sikap aneh Sai yang tidak biasanya itu.

-ooo-

'_Hah… Kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti melarikan diri begini… '_ Rutuk Sai dalam hati sambil pundung dipojokan tembok dengan aura-aura suram disekelilingnya.

"Sai, bisa kita bicara berdua?" tanpa terduga Konan menyusulnya dan mengajaknya untuk bicara. Dilihat dari mimik wajahnya, gadis berambut biru itu terlihat begitu serius.

"Te-tentu saja!" balas Sai yang agak kaget dengan kehadiran Konan yang tiba-tiba itu. sambil sedikit tertawa canggung dia mengiyakan ajakan Konan untuk bicara empat mata. Akhirnya mereka berdua tidak kembali ke ruangan klub melainkan pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Halaman belakang sekolah…

.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Sai dengan sedikit gugup, dia merasa sudah tidak enak saja. Menurutnya Konan pasti ingin membicarakan tentang Ayame dan Itachi.

"Kau pasti sudah tau apa yang ingin kubicarakan. Semuanya mengenai Ayame dan Itachi." Jawab Konan sambil menatap dingin Sai. "Kau tau kan, kalau mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan sejak masih SD dan mereka berniat untuk hidup bersama-sama setelah lulus kuliah?" Konan mulai mengungkit kisah masa lalu antara Ayame dan Itachi juga rencana yang di impikan kedua insan tersebut. Tentu Sai tau mengenai hal itu, dan setiap kali dia ingat wajah Itachi yang begitu gembiranya mengatakan kalau dia ingin menikah dengan Ayame selalu membuatnya sakit, dia merasa hatinya bagai teriris kecil-kecil. Dan Sai juga tak bisa lupa bagaimana wajah Itachi ketika membatalkan rencananya itu, pemuda itu terlihat begitu terpukul dan depresi.

"Hhh… Ya, aku tau." Jawab Sai sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, jangan pernah masuk diantara hubungan Ayame dan Itachi lagi, karena saat ini Ayame sedang berusaha untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Itachi. Dan kuharap kau ingat posisimu, kau tak lebih dari seorang adik di mata Itachi. Jangan sampai Itachi melakukan hal yang merusak nama baik keluarga Uchiha." Kata Konan dengan sedikit sinis pada Sai. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah mengutarakan maksudnya yang meminta Sai untuk menjauhi Itachi. Sebagai teman dekat Itachi tentu dia tau kalau Itachi menyukai adik angkatnya ini, dan hal itu sungguh sangat memalukan dan kalau sampai ketahuan oleh umum, seorang Itachi Uchiha yang merupakan anak dari Fugaku Uchiha, pemilik perusahaan _publisher_ terbesar di Konoha memiliki hubungan dengan adiknya sendiri.

"Konan-san tidak usah khawatir. Aku cukup tau diri… Bagiku Itachi sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, soal Ayame-san, aku juga mendukung mereka berdua… Kalau bisa aku juga ingin membantu hubungan mereka berdua agar bisa kembali membaik… " Itulah balasan dari Sai yang entah kenapa dia harus mengatakan hal seperti itu, apalagi mengatakan ingin membantu keduanya. Sungguh perkataannya itu benar-benar bertentangan dengan perasaannya sekarang ini.

"Bagus kalau mengerti. Dan kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin membantu keduanya, tolong berikan ini pada Itachi." Konan tersenyum puas setelah mendengar perkataan Sai barusan. Lalu dia menyerahkan sebuah surat undangan kepada Sai.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sai setelah menerima undangan tersebut.

"Itu adalah undangan hari ulang tahun Ayame. Berikan pada Itachi dan pastikan dia datang ke acara itu. kuserahkan semuanya padamu, Sai." Jawab Konan sambil tersenyum aneh pada Sai, kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Sai yang masih mengamati surat itu.

-ooo-

Disisi lain Sasuke yang menyudahi latihannya berniat untuk segera pulang. Dia mengambil tasnya yang dia letakkan dipojokan, kemudian dia melangkah keluar. Tapi di depan pintu sudah berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda, mata _emerald_-nya tak lepas mengamati sosok Sasuke yang sangat dia sukai itu. Sasuke hanya mendengus cuek pada gadis itu dan tetap berjalan melewatinya.

"Umm… Sasuke! A-aku ingin mengucapkan, selamat berjuang untuk pertandingan nanti!" kata gadis itu dengan ceria. Dengan gaya enerjik dia mengepalkan tangannya seolah seperti memberi dukungan dan semangat pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke dengan dingin dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sasuke!" gadis itu kembali memanggil Sasuke dan kali ini Sasuke yang merasa terganggun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk mendengar apa yang ingin di katakan gadis itu padanya.

"Apa kau sudah menerima kue yang kutitipkan pada Naruto?" tanyanya penuh harap untuk mendapatkan respon yang baik dari Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya harapannya tidak sesuai dengan yang dia inginkan.

"Aku membuangnya." Jawab Sasuke datar dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Dibuang? Tapi kenapa?" tanya gadis itu dengan rasa kecewa. Dia sekarang berdiri di depan Sasuke agar pemuda itu mau melihatnya meski hanya sebentar. Dan dia juga menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis," ucapnya membuat alasan sekenanya saja. Sasuke kembali berjalan dan mendahului Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan bekal?" tanyanya lagi penuh harap Sasuke mau menerimanya.

"Tidak usah." Sasuke kembali menjawab datar, tapi hal itu tidak membuat gentar gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan yang lain? Seperti jus? Atau boneka? Bagaimana kalau sepasang gantungan kunci?" gadis itu tetap saja menawarkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan atau lebih tepatnya tidak di inginkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau ini gadis yang cerewet." Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ocehan dari gadis itu. apa dia tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya kalau dia sungguh sudah sangat terganggu saat ini.

"Tapi kenapa? Kupikir akan bagus kalau kita punya gantungan kunci yang sama, dan aku yakin semua gadis pasti akan iri!" balasnya yang masih belum bisa membaca suasana hati Sasuke saat ini.

Akhirnya Sasuke hilang kesabaran juga. Dia segera menghampiri gadis itu dan mencengkram kedua lengannya dengan kasar lalu mendorongnya ke tembok. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan serius.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau aku tidak mau? Dan berhenti mengejarku Sakura, karena aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu," ucapnya dengan tajam. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dari Sakura dan kembali berjalan menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mengejarmu Sasuke! Sampai kapanpun aku akan terus mengejar dan mengejar… Sampai pada akhirnya kau bisa menerimaku!" balas gadis bernama Sakura itu dengan keyakinan penuh. Tekadnya sudah dia bulatkan hanya untuk mengejar Sasuke seorang, dia tidak peduli meskipun orang yang dikejarnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapnya, yang terpenting dia akan melakukan apapun agar Sasuke bisa menerimanya.

"Teruslah berharap." Balas Sasuke yang tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, karena sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyukai Sakura ataupun gadis lain. Saat ini hatinya sudah terisi oleh seseorang yang tidak seharusnya dia cintai.

* * *

Di rumah…

.

.

"Aku pulang." Kata Sasuke setengah berteriak ketika sampai di rumah.

"Selamat datang Sasuke!" balas Kushina sambil tersenyum ramah menyambut Sasuke.

Sasuke tak membalas, dia hanya masuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kushina yang masih tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau makan Sasuke? Aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu." Kushina mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dan menawarkan Sasuke untuk makan. Dia tau watak Uchiha bungsu ini sedikit keras, tapi dia tidak menyerah, sebisa mungkin dia akan mendekati Sasuke dan membuat anak bungsu itu bisa menganggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Aku mau langsung tidur saja." Jawab Sasuke yang langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu mau kubangunkan nanti?" tanya Kushina sekali lagi, Sasuke menatap sosok wanita itu yang berdiri di belakangnya. Terpancar ada segurat cemas dan kecewa dari matanya.

"Hhn… Bangunkan aku jam lima nanti," ucapnya datar. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak perlu bantuan orang lain untuk membangunkannya, hanya saja dia mengerti Kushina sedang berusaha untuk menjadi seorang ibu yang baik dan dia cukup menghargai usahanya itu, makanya dia memberikan Kushina kesempatan untuk mendekatinya.

"Baiklah!" jawab Kushina yang tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kegembiraannya ketika Sasuke memintanya untuk membangunkannya layaknya seorang anak yang meminta tolong pada ibunya, meskipun caranya bisa dibilang tidak begitu sopan, tapi Kushina cukup senang karena Sasuke mau memberinya kesempatan.

_Zreeeeeeet…_

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar. Begitu di dalam dia melihat Naruto yang sudah tertidur pulas duluan sambil memeluk guling dengan gaya tidur yang tidak beraturan. Sepintas Sasuke sedikit tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian Sasuke segera meletakkan tasnya dan mengganti bajunya, lalu dia ikut bergabung larut ke dalam mimpi bersama Naruto.

-ooo-

Sorenya di sekolah…

.

.

"Kami pulang dulu senpai!" anak-anak kelas satu itu mulai meninggalkan ruangan klub satu-persatu.

"Iya, terima kasih atas bantuan dan partisipasinya!" balas Neji sambil melambaikan tangan kepada mereka semua yang sudah mau repot ikut membantu. "Kita juga harus segera pulang setelah memberesikan ini semua," ucap Neji sambil mengangkat sebuah kotak kardus yang berisi berbagai macam perlengkapan mulai dari kertas, gunting, lem dan lain-lain.

"Iya." Sai tidak banyak berkomentar, dia sendiri juga sedang merapihkan meja yang berantakan.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" kata Itachi yang baru saja pulang dari kampusnya dan langsung jalan menerobos dapur.

"Selamat datang Itachi, kau bisa memakan cemilan yang sudah kusiapkan di atas meja." Balas Kushina yang kelihatannya sedang repot untuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Dia menunjuk sebuah _strawberry_ _shortcake_ di atas meja.

"Wah, kukira Sai-nii yang pulang!" sambar Naruto yang tadi sempat mengira kalau Sai yang pulang.

"Memangnya Sai belum pulang?" tanya Itachi sambil menggeser tempat duduk.

"Belum. Dari tadi dia belum pulang, kuhubungi _handphone_-nya juga tidak aktif." Jawab Naruto yang menjelaskan kalau Sai memang belum pulang meski sudah sesore ini, dan sepertinya pemuda itu juga sulit untuk dihubungi.

"Tidak biasanya dia begitu… " Balas Itachi yang jadi sedikit mencemaskan Sai. Kemudian dia berusaha untuk menghubungi Sai. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, _handphone_ Sai tidak aktif dan hal itu membuatnya semakin cemas saja.

"Memangnya dia tidak bilang mau kemana?" tanya Itachi kepada Naruto apakah Sai sempat memberikan pesan kalau dia akan pulang terlambat atau semacamnya.

"Oh, iya aku baru ingat! Dia bilang ada kegiatan di klub seni untuk mempersiapkan acara festival nanti! Mungkin dia masih di sekolah." Jawab Naruto yang baru teringat kalau Sai memang bilang akan pulang terlambat karena ada kegiatan bersama klubnya.

"Klub seni katamu?" tampak raut Itachi berubah, dia seperti sedang bingung dan panik secara bersamaan. _'Disana ada Neji, kan… Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak… '_ Batin Itachi mendadak saja jadi tidak enak, dia seperti mendapat firasat buruk, terutama dia tau di klub itu ada Neji, jujur dia sangat tidak menyukai pemuda itu.

"Cemilannya kumakan nanti saja!" Itachi akhirnya tidak jadi duduk. Bergegas dia segera meninggalkan dapur.

"Kau mau kemana lagi Itachi?" tanya Kushina begitu dilihatnya Itachi berlari keluar. Baru saja pulang masa dia mau pergi lagi.

"Aku mau menyusul Sai!" jawabnya singkat. Dengan cepat dia kembali mengeluarkan motor yang bahkan mesinnya itu masih panas. "Aku pergi dulu!" katanya lagi sambil menyalakan mesin motor dan tak lama dia melajukan motor tersebut dengan cepat keluar dari garasi. Sosok Itachi menghilang di dalam kepulan asap motor.

-ooo-

"Nah, semuanya sudah beres," ucap Sai sambil menyeka keringatnya dikening dan lehernya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Neji segera berdiri di belakang Sai, dan posisinya cukup dekat dengan Sai seolah dia bernapas tepat di belakang leher Sai, hembusan napasnya dapat terasa membuat Sai sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"I-iya… Sama-sama! Hehehe, ka-kalau begitu aku juga permisi dulu. Sampai juga Neji!" Sai segera berbalik dengan cepat dan mendapati wajah Neji yang cukup dekat denga wajahnya. Sai tertawa canggung sambil berusaha menghindari Neji, kemudian dia segera berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Tunggu dulu!" kata Neji yang tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan pemuda pucat itu kembali ke sisinya.

"A-ada apa lagi?" tanya Sai yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Neji menariknya. Saat ini perasaan Sai benar-benar sudah gelisah, ingin rasanya cepat-cepat dia keluar dari ruangan dan segera pulang.

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu yang waktu itu… Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Neji yang mengungkit kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

**Flashback**

_Di sebuah halaman sekolah terlihat dua orang pemuda tengah saling berhadapan. Yang satu adalah seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan warna coklat, dia adalah Hyuuga Neji sang ketua Osis sekaligus ketua klub seni yang baru. Yang satu adalah pemuda berambut hitam yang terlihat cukup pucat, dia adalah salah satu anggota klub seni yang sangat mahir melukis, namanya adalah Sai Uchiha. _

_Alasan kenapa keduanya sekarang berada di halaman sekolah itu karena Neji yang meminta Sai untuk menemuinya setelah pelajaran berakhir. Hari ini pemuda yang bernama Neji itu nekad untuk menembak Sai, memang terdengar gila tapi itulah yang dia rasakan sejak mengenal Sai terakhir ini. Perasaannya sudah tidak dapat dia bendung jadi daripada terus-menerus dia tahan lebih baik dia ungkapkan._

"_Jadi bagaimana Sai? Apa kau bisa menerimaku?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang itu dengan serius. Dia menatap Sai tanpa berkedip seolah setiap detiknya sungguh sayang dilewatkan tanpa memandang pemuda di depannya ini._

"_I-ini terlalu tiba-tiba… Se-selain itu… Apa kau benar-benar serius? Maksudku… Ah, sudahlah… " Tampaknya Sai masih shock dengan pengakuan Neji yang tak terduga itu, dia merasa aneh bagaimana mungkin seorang Neji yang terkenal kaya, tampan dan memiliki banyak fans perempuan ini bisa menyukai dirinya. "Sigh… Neji jujur aku merasa hal ini terlalu aneh, tapi… Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu… Hanya saja aku tidak bisa." Jawab pemuda itu yang menolak Neji secara halus._

"_Kenapa? Apa kau masih merasa canggung dengan hal seperti ini? Jangan khwatir aku berjanji akan menutupinya dari yang lain." Sambar Neji dengan cepat, dia merasa kalau Sai masih ragu dan takut dengan hubungan yang seperti ini._

"_Bukan seperti itu! Aku hanya tidak bisa… Maafkan aku." Sai dengan cepat membalasnya. Dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Neji hanya saja dia tidak bisa menerimanya. Sai segera membungkuk minta maaf lalu cepat-cepat dia tinggalkan tempat itu._

**End flashback.**

"Jawabanku masih sama… Aku tidak bisa." Itulah jawaban yang diberikan Sai pada Neji, sebuah jawaban yang sama seperti waktu itu. Secara perlahan Sai melepaskan cengkaraman Neji darinya. "Aku permisi dulu," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik dari Neji.

BRAKK!

Tapi ketika Sai hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba Saja Neji menghalangi. Dia mendorong pintu yang sudah dibuka Sai dengan keras hingga pintu itu tertutup kembali. Sai hanya terpaku di tempat dan tidak berani bergerak ataupun beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Kenapa? Setiap kali kutanya, kau selalu saja memberi alasan yang tidak jelas." Kata Neji yang berdiri di belakang Sai dengan penuh kekecewaan dan emosi yang meluap.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa! Sekarang minggir!" balas Sai yang tidak berani menoleh ke arah belakang. Dia berusaha untuk membuka pintu yang tertahan itu.

"Kau… !" akhirnya Neji geram juga, dia benar-benar kesal pada Sai saat ini. Dia menarik pemuda itu dan mendorongnya lagi ke samping dengan cukup keras membuat pemuda itu menabrak loker para anggota klub. "Sekarang katakan padaku, apa sudah ada orang lain Sai?" tanya Neji yang menduga kalau selama ini Sai sudah menyimpan perasaan terhadap orang lain. Kalau itu benar kenapa selama ini Sai seperti memberinya harapan dan membuatnya terus mengejarnya, hal itulah yang membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Aku… Ti-tidak ada… Aku hanya tidak bisa menerimamu, apa penjelasan itu tidak cukup?" balas Sai yang tidak pandai membuat alasan, dan dia tau seorang Neji tidak akan puas dengan penjelasan seperti itu.

"Tidak cukup!" kata Neji yang sekarang tengah mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua bahu Sai.

Disisi lain Itachi akhirnya sampai juga di sekolah tempat Sai berada. Dengan terburu-buru dia memarkir motornya disembarang tempat saja dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam tanpa melepas helm.

**TBC**

* * *

Riku : Ok-ok enough about kiss... Kissing itu banyak macem-macemnya juga... Err maybe yang hanya sekedar kissing nempel doang itu termasuk kecupan biasa, bukan yang french kiss dan berbagai macam jenis kiss sejenis french kiss... Karena gue juga gak tau itu kayak gimana.

Saran, ide, pendapat, kritik gue terima. Flame? Baca aturan pakai dulu ya om/tante. And thanks yang menyempatkan diri baca cerita ini yang serba kekurangan dan mohon bantuan.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


	8. Desire!

Warning : T rate semi M (akhirnya gue putusin semi M), Sho-ai, BXB, bahasa yang masih labil.

Genres : Romance/Humor/Drama/Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing : SasuNaru/SaiNaru/ItaNaru/ItaSai/Slight GaaNaru/One sided NejiSai/Onesided SakuSasu.

Disclaimer : They're belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story belong to Riku.

My first Sho-ai story, enjoy it.

**Brothers Can Not Be Lovers**

**Chapter 7**

**(Desire)**

**.**

**.**

"Penjelasan itu tidak cukup! Kau selalu saja memberikan penjelasan yang tak jelas seperti itu!" Neji terlihat sangat kesal dan marah sekali dengan jawaban Sai yang menurutnya sangat menggantung. Tak adakah alasan yang lebih masuk akal? Neji cukup sadar diri kalau saja Sai mengatakan dia sudah menyukai orang lain, dia pasti akan mundur. Tapi Sai selalu saja bungkam tiap kali ditanyakan hal itu. apa Sai tidak tau kalau dia sudah hampir gila menahan perasaannya selama ini dan melihat sikap Sai yang terkesan tidak jelas membuatnya merasa seperti dipermainkan.

"Sikapmu yang seperti ini membuatku tersiksa! Kau seperti memberikanku harapan sedangkan dilain sisi kau terus saja menolakku," ucap Neji yang merasa sangat depresi dan kecewa. Tanpa sadar tangannya semakin mencengkram bahu Sai, membuat pemuda itu setengah meringis karena merasa sakit.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah punya niat seperti itu… Aku hanya… " balas Sai yang berusaha menenangkan keadaan, sungguh dia tidak tau kalau Neji akan merasa seperti itu. Kalau saja saat ini dia bisa membuat Neji merasa lebih baik pasti akan dia lakukan. Baginya Neji sudah seperti teman terbaiknya saat ini dan dia tidak mau kehilangan teman seperti itu.

"Hentikan sikapmu yang seperti itu!" balas Neji dengan cepat dan setengah membentak pemuda di depannya, membuatnya terdiam tak berani menjawab,"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar," ucap Neji sambil memamerkan sebuah seringai.

.

.

"Argh sial!" gedung ini begitu luas! Dimana aku harus mencari ruangan klub seni? Mana sepi lagi… " Itachi yang sudah berada di dalam gedung hanya celingak-celinguk sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sekolah. Dia benar-benar bingung harus mencari kemana, karena banyaknya ruangan di sana. Ingin bertanya tapi gedung sekolah sudah sepi. "Ah, masa bodo!" akhirnya Itachi berlari ke sembarang arah. Dia hanya berlari mengikuti nalurinya saja berharap kalau arah tujuannya benar.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!" Sai berteriak secara spontan saat Neji menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas meja yang ukurannya cukup besar.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti! Bukankah kau senang bermain-main?" balas Neji yang sepertinya sudah gelap mata akibat perasaannya sendiri.

.

'_Sial! Sial! Sial!'_ Itachi terus-menerus mengumpat dalam hati. Dia merasa bimbang dan cemas, ada suatu perasaan takut menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Dia khawatir kalau sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada Sai. Dia kini berlari menelusuri lorong dua, dari arah tangga dia berbelok ke kanan. Tapi baru saja dia berbelok tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara secara samar dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakan itu meskipun samar tapi cukup terdengar oleh Itachi, dan pemuda itu yakin kalau suara itu adalah suara Sai. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Itachi segera berlari ke sumber arah suara itu.

-ooo-

"Neji kau tidak ingin melakukan ini! Kau bukanlah Neji yang seperti ini!" Sai mencoba untuk meloloskan diri dari Neji yang berada di depannya dan sedang menahannya.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, apa kau sadar itu?" balas Neji dengan datar. Tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam baju seragam Sai dan tangan satunya mencoba melepaskan dasi yang masih bergantung di leher pemuda itu.

"Neji kalau kau tidak berhenti aku akan-" Sai mencoba mengancam Neji tapi omongannya sudah dipotong oleh Neji duluan.

"Kau mau apa hah?" tanya Neji sambil menyeringai seperti menantang Sai.

"Aku akan... " Sai kehabisan akal, tangannya berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu di atas meja, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah mangkuk tinta. "Aku akan menyiram wajahmu dengan tinta!" sambung Sai yang tangannya sudah memegang mangkuk tinta dan siap menyiramkannya pada Neji.

_'What the? Gawat muka gue bisa hitam semua dong nanti!'_ batin Neji dengan kaget yang tak ingin wajahnya sampai tersiram tinta, tapi dia gengsi untuk menunjukkan rasa takutnya itu. Biar gimanapun mukanya adalah aset yang perlu diprioritaskan jangan sampai mukanya yang ganteng bin tampan dan rupawan itu ternodai oleh hitamnya tinta -lebay-.

"Terserah kau mau menyiramku atau apa, tak akan ada yang menolongmu Sai!" balas Neji mencoba bersikap cuek meskipun saat ini nyawa wajah tampannya berada di tangan Sai. Dia kembali melakukan aktifitasnya terhadap Sais etelah tadi sempat terhenti sesaat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan-" Sai sudah mengangkat tangannya bersiap menyiramkan tinta tersebut ke wajah Neji tapi adegan itu terpotong karena mendadak ada seseorang yang masuk dengan cara yang sangat barbar.

BRAAK!

Pintu ruangan klub dibuka dengan kasar atau lebih tepatnya ditendang. Dan yang melakukan siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi yang saat ini masih mengenakan helm. Kedatangan Itachi yang tiba-tiba itu membuat kedua pemuda itu terkejut. Kesempatan ini digunakan Sai untuk segera bangkit dan melepaskan dari Neji yang sedang lengah. Dengan tergesa pemuda itu bangun dan segera mengambil tasnya.

"Maaf sekali aku mengganggu kalian! Tapi ini penting karena aku harus membawa Sai pulang, ibunya di rumah sudah sangat mencemaskannya. Jadi kami permisi!" katanya langsung tanpa berbasa-basi lagi dia segera menarik Sai ke sisinya dan membawanya pergi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sai sedikit curiga dengan orang yang menolongnya ini.

"Ini aku!" jawab Itachi sambil membuka helmnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sai. Oke, saat ini Sai sedang berpikir kalau Itachi kapanpun dan dimanapun masih saja narsis dan dan suka tebar pesona, tapi dia senang Itachi datang diwaktu yang tepat (begitu juga Neji sebenarnya yang terselamatkan dari tinta hitam ancaman Sai).

"Itachi… " diluar dugaan Sai langsung memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Itachi sangat terkejut dengan sikap Sai yang tiba-tiba seperti ini, tapi dia senang karena saat ini dia tidak merasakan adanya jarak antara mereka dan dia yakin betul perasaan Sai masih sama seperti dulu.

"Tenanglah… Semua sudah baik-baik saja. Ayo kita pulang, Sai." Itachi dengan lembut mengusap rambut Sai. Dia dapat mengerti Sai pasti sangat ketakutan tadi. Itachi menggenggam tangan Sai dengan erat untuk meyakinkan pemuda itu kalau semua sudah tidak apa-apa. Keduanya berjalan menuju depan sekolah.

Di luar gedung sekolah...

.

"Sekarang naiklah." Katanya lagi menyuruh Sai untuk segera naik. Sai naik dengan perlahan dan langsung berpegangan erat pada Itachi. Itachi yang menyadari sikap Sai tidak seperti biasanya ini hanya tersenyum kecil, karena Sai kalau naik motor dengannya tidak pernah mau memegangnya apalagi merangkulnya seperti sekarang ini. Setelah itu Itachi melajukan motornya keluar gerbang sekolah. Sedangkan saat itu ada Neji yang mengintip keduanya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

* * *

Di rumah…

.

.

"KAMI PULANGGG!" teriak Itachi dari luar setelah memasukkan motornya ke dalam garasi.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah pulang! Aku sangat cemas!" balas Kushina yang buru-buru menghampiri keduanya di depan untuk memastikan kalau keduanya kembali dalam keadaan sehat-sehat saja.

"Ayo cepat masuk! Udara di luar sangat dingin, nanti kalian masuk angin!" Kushina segera menyuruh kedua pemuda itu untuk segera memasuki rumah, dia tidak ingin kalau mereka sampai sakit. Keduanya pun segera masuk ke dalam di ikuti dengan Kushina yang langsung menutup pintu.

.

"Apa kalian mau langsung bergabung makan malam?" tanya Kushina pada Itachi dan Sai. Untuk suatu alasan Kushina merasa kalau kedua pemuda itu sedang dalam _bad_ _mood_.

"Tidak, kalian saja. Masih ada tugas dari kampus yang harus kuselesaikan." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum ramah pada Kushina, setelah itu dia permisi untuk pergi ke atas.

"Aku juga tidak lapar… " Timpal Sai lalu mengikuti jejak Itachi naik ke atas.

"Kutinggalkan makan malam kalian di dapur dan juga cemilannya ya! Ingat kalau lapar kalau harus segera makan!" teriak Kushina berusaha mengingatkan kedua pemuda itu untuk tetap makan.

"Baik!" balas keduanya pada Kushina. Setelah itu Kushina segera kembali ke meja makan dan melanjutkan makan malamnya bersama dengan Fugaku, Sasuke dan juga Naruto yang ikut makan bersama mereka.

"Kenapa mereka berdua tidak bergabung bersama kita Kushina?" tanya Fugaku yang sedikit banyak mencemaskan kedua putranya itu.

"Mereka bilang belum lapar. Hahaha, sudahlah nanti kalau lapar mereka pasti akan makan, lebih baik kita segera habiskan makan malam kita." Balas Kushina sambil tertawa riang berharap agar suaminya tidak terlalu mencemaskan Itachi dan Sai.

-ooo-

"Sigh… " begitu di dalam kamar Sai langsung menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak mengira kalau hari ini dia mengalami begitu banyak hal di luar dugaan dan cukup berat baginya. Mulai Dari Konan yang muncul tiba-tiba dan juga sikap Neji.

_Tok… Tok… Tok.._

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar terdengar.

"Sai, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bisa kau buka pintu?" tanya sang pengetuk pintu yang tak lain adalah Itachi. Saat ini dia sangat mencemaskan kondisi Sai. Pemuda itu memang tampak baik-baik saja dari luar tapi secara mental pasti saat ini Sai sangat _down_.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Balas Sai dengan pelan tapi cukup terdengar untuk Itachi.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebagai seorang kakak." Kata Itachi dengan serius dan sepertinya dia tidak akan pergi sebelum Sai membukakan pintu.

_Cklek…_

Tak lama Sai membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Itachi untuk masuk ke dalam. Itachi segera masuk ke dalam dan langsung duduk di bawah dengan bersila.

.

"Duduklah Sai." Perintahnya menyuruh Sai untuk duduk di depannya. Tanpa banyak protes Sai segera mematuhi ucapan Itachi.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan sebagai seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Aku minta kau keluar dari klub seni." Kata Itachi tanpa berbasa-basi, kejadian yang dia lihat di ruangan seni itu benar-benar membuatnya takut.

"Kalau aku jawab tidak mau, bagaimana?" balas Sai yang sepertinya enggan untuk mematuhi perkataan Itachi untuk keluar dari klub seni. Tentu dia tidak bisa, karena sejak kecil hidupnya sudah bergelut dengan seni bagaimana mungkin dia bisa dipisahkan dari hal yang sangat dia sukai itu.

"Jangan keras kepala Sai! Kejadian tadi kalau sampai terulang lagi bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau saat itu aku tidak ada untuk menolongmu?" Itachi tampak ngotot meminta Sai untuk keluar dari kegiatan eskul itu. dia sangat takut kehilangan Sai dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi lagi bahkan lebih buruk.

"Biarkan saja… Lagipula semua itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Balas Sai dengan datar. Kemudian dia segera berdiri hendak meninggalkan Itachi.

"Kau boleh tidak peduli, tapi aku sangat peduli karena aku tidak ingin kehilangamu!" kata Itachi yang segera berdiri dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sai dengan kuat, mencegah pemuda itu agar tidak pergi.

"Daripada mengurusiku lebih baik kau mengurusi Ayame-san!" balas Sai yang mendorong Itachi cukup keras supaya pemuda itu menjauh darinya.

"Apa? kenapa jadi membahas masalah Ayame?" tanya Itachi yang tidak mengerti kenapa permasalahannya jadi merambat ke urusan Ayame segala.

"Ini undangan untukmu!" Sai menyerahkan undangan yang diberikan pada Konan sebelumnya. Disodorkannya undangan itu agar Itachi mau mengambilnya.

"Ini… Undangan pesta ulang tahun Ayame… Aku tidak mau datang!" Itachi dengan cepat langsung menyatakan penolakannya untuk datang ke acara itu.

_'Dia benar-benar menyebalkan_!' batin Sai yang geleng-geleng melihat Itachi memberi keputusan dengan cepat untuk tidak datang. Apa dia tidak tau kalau dirinya menderita karena masalah seperti ini dan Itachi sama sekali tidak mau berkerja sama dengannya, sunggu orang yang sangat egois.

"Kau harus datang! Karena aku sudah janji pada Konan-san untuk memastikan kau akan datang ke acara itu!" balas Sai yang malah keceplosan soal Konan.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau sudah janji dengan Konan? Kau bertemu dengannya? Dia sangat keterlaluan!" Itachi yang kaget dengan pengakuan Sai barusan langsung saja menjadi geram, dia tau betul pasti Konan sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak pada Sai. Dengan cepat dia pergi ke kamarnya.

"Itachi kita belum selesai bicara!" Sai setengah berteriak memanggil Itachi yang pergi begitu saja sebelum memberi jawaban kalau dia akan pergi ke acara itu. secara reflek dia berlai ke kamar Itachi mengikut pemuda itu.

-ooo-

"Hallo, Konan! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan berhenti ikut campur dalam masalah kehidupanku!" ternyata Itachi sedang menelpon Konan, terlihat jelas kalau Itachi saat ini sedang marah pada gadis itu. dari nada bicaranya saja sudah terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"Jangan begitu Itachi! Semua teman kita akan datang sabtu nanti dan pastikan kau pasti datang!" balas Konan disebrang sana dengan cuek, sepertinya dia tidak peduli kalau Itachi saat ini benar-benar sedang marah padanya. "Sampai ketemu dipesta sabtu besok!" Konan dengan seenaknya langsung menutup telpon.

"Hei tunggu! Arghhh!" Itachi berteriak frustasi. Dia kembali memencet-mencet nomor Konan tapi sepertinya Konan sudah menon-aktifkan _handphone_-nya. "Benar-benar seenaknya!" gerutu Itachi dengan kesal.

"Dan ini semua karena kau yang seenaknya saja membuat janji padanya! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, kau harus ikut denganku ke pesta itu!" Itachi kemudian menunjuk Sai yang masih berdiri diam dengan tatapan bingung melihat Itachi yang sepertinya lagi stress berat.

"A-apa? Kenapa aku juga harus ikut!" protes Sai tidak percaya kalau dirinya harus ikut terseret-seret juga.

"Suka atau tidak suka kau harus ikut! Kau bisa membuat janji dengan Konan, sekarang kau juga harus berjanji untuk ikut denganku, dan aku tidak ingin adanya penolakan," ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai. Sai kalah telak akhirnya menuruti perkataan Itachi.

'_Hah… Sudah kuduga akan jadi begini,' _ ucap Sai dalam hati sambil menghela napas pasrah menghadapi sikap Itachi yang suka seenaknya itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Riku : Dari sini mungkin gue mau menyelipkan humor-humor, gue mau coba humor yang tetep pake bahasa formal. Humornya nongol secara random aja, moga-moga berasa meski sedikit. Dan thanks buat saran-saran yang udah masuk, gue tampung dan gue pelajari hehehe.

Disini konflik Itachi sama Sai dulu yang gue perjelas, sedangkan untuk Sasuke dan Naruto gue perbanyak lagi nanti.

Ide, Saran serta kritiknya silahkan ke review atau PM gue langsung (mungkin ada yang mau ngajarin gue digenre ini?). Flame? Baca aturan pakai, kalau keluhan berlanjut silahkan hubungi gue lewat PM.

.

.

**"Thanks for reading".**


End file.
